Give me love
by Minpao hyun
Summary: Descubrir lo que es el amor es distinto a aprender a amar, descubrir la diferencia podría tener un costo muy alto, pero sin duda el final podría ser mas de lo que imaginabas. Mal summary :D pronta actualización. Mimato
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien

Aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto que lo tengo hace mucho en mente y por tiempo recién me atrevo a escribirlo. Espero les guste este primer capítulo.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Sentada al lado derecho de la cama en una oscura habitación muy conocida por mí, en la cual la luz de los postes de alumbrado ingresaba por la ventada e iluminaban su rostro cubierto por sus rubios cabellos, iluminaban su perfilada nariz e iluminaban sus labios entreabiertos.

_Gotta find away, i can wait another day__  
__ain't nothing gonna change__  
__if we stay a round here__  
__got a do what is take,__  
__cause it's all in our hands we all take mistakes, but it's never too late__  
__to start again..to take another breath,__  
__and say another player..._

El silencio de la habitación era inundada por su agitada respiración. El reloj marcaba las cuatro AM y había permanecido observándolo, porque observarlo se había convertido para mí en un hábito, y observarlo era verlo en una de sus facetas más tranquilas.

Tape mi desnudo cuerpo al sentir una ventisca de viento entrar por la ventana. Gire mi vista a algún punto de la habitación, el remordimiento comenzaba a atacarme, el verme sentada a un lado de él, en una habitación donde no debía estar. Mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, esto era algo que no debía pasar, había traicionado mis principios, mi moral, lo estaba traicionando a él… alguien que no se merecía esto, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sin permiso alguno, ahogue un sollozo y gire mi vista hacia la izquierda, él aun dormía y en su rostro había una sonrisa, limpie mis ojos y retire el cabello que cubría sus ojos aun cerrados.

_And fly away from here, anywhere__  
__i don't care__  
__we just fly away from here__  
__our hopes and dreams there somewhere__  
__won't let time pass us by we'll just fly_

Recorrí su rostro con mis dedos, al observarlo todo remordimiento desaparecía, y lo único que sentía era felicidad, tanta que mi cuerpo se estremecía y una gran sonrisa se formaba en mi… lo que yo sentía por él era algo distinto, era algo verdadero, era amor.

_If this life, it seems harder now__  
__it ain't no never mind you go by your side__  
__and anytime your want__  
__we can catch a train and find a better place__  
__'cause we won't let nothing or knone keep getting us down__  
__maybe you and i could pack our bags and hit the sky._

Lo había descubierto, había estado reprimiendo sentimientos, había estado mintiéndome… hace mucho tiempo había olvidado lo que era amar, había olvidado lo que era sentirse de esta manera.

Lo observe una vez más, y me acomode a su lado justo frente a él, pude sentir su tibia respiración y su aroma me embriagaba, recordé lo que había ocurrido un par de horas atrás, aun podía sentir sus labios sobre mí, y sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo.

_And fly away from here, anywhere__  
__i don't care__  
__we just fly away from here__  
__our hopes and dreams there somewhere__  
__won't let time pass us by we'll just fly._

Sonreí al recordarlo, a si como apareció, desapareció fácilmente el remordimiento, quizás me había equivocado al hacer las cosas así, pero sinceramente no me arrepentía, porque lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez y me volvería a equivocar, solo si esto podía llamarse un error, pero ¿cómo podría llamarse error a algo que te hace tan feliz?... que te hace sentir completa.

_Do you see a blue sky now?__  
__you can have a better life now__  
__open your eyes 'cause no one here can ever stops us__  
__can try but we won't let them no way__  
__maybe you and i, could pack our bags and say goodbye._

Cerré los ojos y trate de dormir, dejar de pensar en tantas cosas era lo que necesitaba ahora, solo vivir este momento. Pero él coloco sus brazos a mí alrededor, abrí mis ojos con asombro y me encontré con sus azules ojos, aun se veían adormilados.

-¿No puedes dormir? – pregunto casi en un susurro, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.

-Solo deja de pensar tanto - dijo para luego pegar mi cuerpo en su pecho – solo deja de pensar tanto en eso…

-lo siento… -dije pegándome aun mas a él, mientras aspiraba su aroma con fuerza.

-No hagas eso… me da cosquillas – soltó mientras hundía su cabeza en mi cabello – solo trata de dormir.

-Yamato…

-¿mmmh?

-Te quiero

Yamato me separo de su cuerpo y se encogió a mi tamaño para poder verme a los ojos y luego depositar un beso en mis labios.

-Te quiero – soltó para luego volver a pegarme a su cuerpo.

Yo solo sonreí y lo abrace… porque realmente como nunca era tan feliz.

* * *

Si, resulto algo corto, porque lo que tengo en mente para el siguiente capítulo si me va a resultar más largo, pero ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Me dejan sus opiniones? Espero les haya gustado.

Felices pascuas, o semana santa como es en mi caso. Un saludo enorme, y sin más me despido.

**By Min**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Si había algo que odiaba más que el verano, el bochorno que este provocaba y las mudanzas, era tener que verano y sentir bochorno por las altas temperaturas que llegaba en Japón.

La frustrante idea de tener que reorganizarlo todo, cambiar mi ya marcado estilo de vida en otro continente y haber volado sobre todo el pacifico, para por a si decirlo llevar una vida tranquila, o cómo lo veía mi madre ''Estar lejos de todo el mundo'' me estresaba a sobre manera.

Porque si por lo menos ella hubiera tenido la delicadeza de preguntarme si yo quería o no hacer un cambio radical en mi vida, definitivamente le hubiera respondido con una negativa, pero era realmente tonto pensar que ella tomaría en consideración mi opinión, puesto que ya lo había hecho más de una vez, cuando repentinamente a los 8 años simplemente hiso las maletas y me obligo a subir a un avión. Pero ¿Dónde había estado mi padre todo el tiempo? Claro simplemente aceptando cada idea de mi madre.

Suspire y trate de alejar todo pensamiento, ya no había nada que podía hacer, ya me encontraba en la puerta de mi nueva casa cargando una y otra caja.

\- ¡Verte en esas fachas no es algo que puedes ver todos los días! – solté una risita, porque lo único bueno de todo esto era eso.

-Que gracioso Taichi – volver a ver a mis amigos -¿Esa es tu forma de saludar a alguien que no ves hace 3 años?

-¡Claro que no mi princesa! – contrarresto en un tono muy ofendido – pero si no sueltas esa caja no podre darte el abrazo que tanto deseas.

Rodee los ojos y coloque la caja en el suelo – no te daré la contraria porque sinceramente si deseo mucho ese abrazo.

Taichi se abalanzo sobre mí y me regalo un abrazo muy efusivo –te extrañe mucho Mimi –lo escuche susurrar con un tono entrecortado-dime que ahora si te quedaras para siempre.

Me separe de él sorprendida –Tai… - lo mire a los ojos - ¿estás llorando?

-¡Claro que estoy llorando! – Gritó con un puchero en el rostro – no te veo hace tres años y te atreves a preguntar ¿por qué lloro? Eres realmente cruel Tachikawa.

-Lo siento… pero me es sorpréndete tener a alguien que me haya extrañado tanto.

Sacudió mi cabello y me envolvió en sus brazos –no seas tonta, todos te hemos extrañado mucho – deposito un beso en mi frente y continuo – pero claro nadie como yo, así que me tome el privilegio de verte antes.

Lo abrase un momento mas y me permití dejar caer unas lagrimas - ¡Mimi! ¡Deja de holgazanear y ayúdame con la mudanza! – solté a Tai al escuchar a mi madre.

-Es un gusto volver a verla señora Satoe – dijo Tai muy sonriente.

-Igualmente, Tai – la observe forzar una sonrisa - ¿podrías ayudarnos?

-¡Por supuesto! Lo que ustedes necesitaban era un hombre fuerte – se dijo mas a si mismo tocando sus brazos muy trabajados.

-Menos palabras y mas acción – dije golpeándolo con el codo-hay mucho que hacer.

Taichi coloco una mano sobre su frente, tal y como lo hacían los soldados.

-¡Lo que tu ordenes princesa!

* * *

Terminamos más temprano de lo que imaginamos, realmente lo que necesitábamos era la ayuda de un hombre.

Tai se encontraba ayudándome a colocar mis libros sobre la repisa de lo que sería mi nueva habitación.

-¿Dónde está tu papá? –Pregunto colocando cada libro por tamaño – debería estar aqui ayudándolas, si yo no hubiera venido nunca hubieran terminado.

-Exageras – mentí sabiendo que si él no hubiera estado aquí, probablemente aun no estaría cargando cajas – Papá está en california haciendo papeleos en su trabajo, cuando termine todo, estará aquí.

-¿Y dónde está tu novio? – Dijo echándose en mi cama, mientras me observaba parada en el armario colgando mis sacos – ¿tu príncipe azul no debería estar aquí cargando todo, y estar al pendiente de que no te rompas una uña?

Lo golpee con una almohada y me acomode a su lado mirando el techo – Mike no puede simplemente venir, él vendrá cuando las clases se lo permitan.

-No me sorprende – soltó mirándome – ustedes parecen amigos, me pregunto por qué aun no terminan con esa relación.

-¡Hey! – Grite ofendida –los novios también tienen que ser amigos.

-Claro, eso no lo niego… pero tu relación con el es tan aburrida, que estoy sorprendido que aun no se hayan engañado.

-Que gracioso –dije mirándolo molesta –no todos los hombres son iguales.

-No claro que no, con esa cara de santurrón que tiene él, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado.

Reí para luego borrar mi sonrisa – ¿insinúas que yo si sería capaz de engañarlo?

-¡Claro que no! Pero tampoco te culparía si lo hicieras –dijo en tono burlón.

Volví a golpearlo con una almohada y lo mire a los ojos -¿Qué paso con Sora?

Borro su sonrisa apenas mencione su nombre –Nada ¿Qué podría pasar?

-¿Te gusta?

-Ella está con Yamato.

Me quede observándolo a los ojos – hable con ella hace poco – guarde silencio un momento –por lo que se, ellos se pelean todo el tiempo.

-¿Eso te dijo ella?

-Dijo algo así… me conto que pelea mucho con Yamato.

-Es cierto, también me sorprende que Yamato no mandara esa relación a la basura.

-Nunca los imagine juntos, era más probable que Sora se fijara en ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre estaban juntos, son muy parecidos y eres más divertido que Yamato.

-Y más guapo, se te olvido.

Lo mire sin decir nada -¡Yo soy más guapo que ese rubio! –soltó muy ofendido.

-No veo a Yamato desde que tengo 16, así que te dejare el privilegió de la duda –dije sacándole la lengua.

-Solo te disculpo, porque cuando veas a Yamato me darás la razón.

Solo reí por lo bajo y continúe mirando el techo.

-Por cierto, a las seis nos encontramos con los chicos –continuo, observo su reloj y se levanto de la cama – aun son las cuatro… te dejo, iré a darme un baño ¿quieres que pase a recogerte?

-No te preocupes, la casa de Miya está muy cerca – dije sonriente levantándome para quedar sentada en mi cama.

-¿Estás segura? –Pregunto a lo que yo simplemente asentí – bueno, entonces te veo allá –depósito un beso en mi frente y camino en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación –no demores mucho princesa.

Me quede en silencio sentada en mi habitación, lo escuche bajar las escaleras y luego el cerrar de la puerta principal. El temor invadió mi cuerpo, todo estaba muy silencioso como era de costumbre ¿Qué podría estar haciendo mi madre?

Camine hacia el pasillo y me asome por la puerta de su cuarto, ella se encontraba acostada sobre su cama. Di un paso hacia atrás y camine muy sigilosa hacia mi habitación, los únicos momentos tranquilos que podía tener eran cuando mi madre se encontraba "dormida".

Aun faltaba menos de dos horas para las seis, abrí la llave de la tina.

Me sumergiría en un baño muy largo hasta que sea la hora de encuentro.

* * *

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, peine mi cabello en una coleta. Me había dormido en la tina y el reloj marcaba las seis, salí hacia el pasillo no sin antes volver a asomarme por la habitación de mi madre, ella aun se mantenía acostada sobre su cama.

-Ya regreso Mamá –dije muy despacito para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirme hacia las escaleras.

-No regreses tarde- me sobresalte al escuchar su voz y me quede de pie en la escalera, esperando que ella agregara algo más.

Continúe mi camino al solo escuchar el silencio bajando rápidamente las escaleras, abrí el portón de mi casa y sentí la tranquilidad al cerrar las puertas. Saque las llaves del auto de mi bolso y tome rumbo hacia donde volvería a ver a todos mis amigos. Sonreí… nada me quitaría esta sonrisa.

Toque la puerta del departamento de Miya y espere ansiosa, escuche unos paso acercarse, el click de la puerta y luego una gran sonrisa se presento ante mí.

-Te dije que no demoraras, princesa.

-Lo siento, me quede dormida –dije sonriente para luego abrazar a Tai.

-Te perdono solo porque te ves muy hermosa.

Coloco sus brazos a mí alrededor y me condujo en dirección a la sala, el lugar estaba decorado con globos, serpentina y con un enorme cartel de bienvenida.

Sonreí al observarlos sentados mirando unas fotografías, aun sin percatarse de mi presencia.

-¡Son los peores organizadores! –grito Tai, ocasionando que todos dirijan su mirada sobre él y luego sobre mí.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡MIMI! ¡YA ESTAS AQUÍ – dijo muy eufórica Miyako saltando sobre mi abrazándome y comenzando a llorar -¡NO SABES COMO TE HE EXTRAÑADO!

La abrase muy fuerte, derramando algunas lagrimas – ¡Yolei! Suéltala la estas asfixiando – solté a mi querida amiga y me encontré con unos bonitos ojos azules.

-¡Take! ¡Estas tan alto!–dije comenzando a llorar.

-También te extrañe un montón Mimi -dijo en casi un sollozo.

Abrase a cada uno de mis amigos, Hikari estaba mucho más linda de lo que la recordaba con un ganchito rosa que recogía su flequillo y permitía observar sus grandes y brillantes ojos café.

Koushiro estaba más alto desde la última vez que lo había visto en California en un seminario de informática que una de mis amigas me había obligado a ir.

El superior Joe aun mantenía esa sonrisa sincera y esa mirada de protección, reí por lo bajo cuando al abrazarlo sentí el aroma a medicinas sobre él.

No había tenido el privilegio de conocer a fondo a Davis y Cody pero me habían regalado un abrazo muy cariñoso.

Me encontré con los ojos rubíes de mi gran amiga Sora, ella se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un abraso muy fuerte mientras la escuchaba sollozar, correspondí su abrazo volviendo a llorar una vez más.

-No vuelvas a irte, por favor – dijo separándose de mi mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-No volveré a irme – sonreí volviendo a abrazarla.

-Bienvenida… Mimi.

Abrí los ojos y me separe de Sora encontrándome con un alto Yamato, realmente no sé porque recordé lo hablado horas atrás con Taichi, Yamato había crecido mucho y aun mantenía esos aires de solitario. Definitivamente no le diría que Yamato se veía mucho más guapo con los años.

-Gracias – dije dándole un pequeño abraso, no había tenido una amistad muy cercana con él, pero le guardaba mucho cariño.

Nos pasamos el resto de la reunión entre risas y recuerdos, me entere que Takeru mantenía una relación con Hikari desde hace 2 años y que Taichi aun se negaba a creer que su hermanita ya era toda una mujer.

Joe estaba por terminar la carrera de Medicina, Koushiro que había terminado antes que yo el colegio, se había graduado de la universidad el año anterior.

Miyako comenzó a contarme cada detalle de la vida de Davis, y la de su novio Ken, comentándome sobre sus planes de boda a futuro.

Todos reíamos mientras escuchábamos las anécdotas de Miyako, cuando escuchamos el sonido de una mano estamparse en un rostro, observamos sorprendidos el rostro de Yamato hacia un lado y la mano en alto de Sora.

-Estás loca – dijo Yamato en un tono muy molesto mientras recogía su casaca del mueble y caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

-¡No te atrevas a cruzar esa puerta! – grito Sora en un tono amenazante.

Yamato no agrego nada más, y salió por la puerta cerrándola de un golpe.

-¡Idiota!

Sora comenzó a llorar sentándose en el suelo, Tai se acerco a ella abrazándola mientras le susurraba algo.

Dude en acercarme o no mientras observaba a todos, ninguno parecía sorprendido, solo Takeru expresaba fastidio en su rostro.

-No te atrevas a agregar algo – advirtió Tai mirando a Takeru amenazante.

-¿Qué mas podría agregar? Ella ya lo hiso todo –soltó

Sora comenzó a llorar con más fuerzas, Taichi se levanto y camino amenazante hacia Takeru.

-Hermano, no –intervino Hikari tomando del brazo a Taichi.

-No sé porque te preocupas tanto por ella, siempre hace lo mismo ¡Jode un buen momento!

-Vete a la mierda – Taichi se soltó del agarre de Hikari y empujo con una mano a Takeru, haciendo que este retrocediera.

-¿Ahora me vas a golpear? –continuo Takeru mirando retadoramente.

-¡Takeru cállate! –Gritó Hikari mientras volvía a tomar el brazo de Tai- solo estas complicando más las cosas.

Joe y Koushiro se colocaron en medio de los dos tratando de apaciguar las cosas.

-Yo me largo –Takeru camino en dirección a la salida – Lo siento Mimi –dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hikari soltó a Taichi y este se acerco a Sora envolviéndola en sus brazos, todos se quedaron observando esa escena y aproveche para tomar mi bolso e ir detrás de mi rubio amigo, nunca había visto a un Takeru enojado.

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que mis tacones me lo permitieron y me encontré a Takeru sentado sobre uno de los escalones, detuve mi paso y me acerque lentamente.

-Kari por favor ahora no –dijo mientras cubría su rostro.

-No soy Kari…

Takeru volteo a verme con un rostro de sorpresa- Mimi…

-No entiendo que paso allá arriba… pero nunca te había visto tan enfadado.

-Disculpa… a veces soy algo impulsivo.

-Muy parecido a tu hermano.

Me senté a su lado mientras colocaba mi mano sobre la suya, Takeru aun me miraba sorprendido.

-Por un momento pensé que Yamato había hecho algo- continúe- pero al verte reaccionar de esa forma… ya no supe que pensar.

Suspiro y permaneció en silencio –no sé si yo deba decir esto- se quedo observando un punto vacio y agrego- desde que comenzaron esa relación, siempre es así… Sora hace escenas por todo.

-No sé todo lo que ha pasado pero tratare de hablar con ella.

-Pierdes tu tiempo- soltó en una manera burlona.

-No seas negativo… por cierto ¿Qué hacías sentado aquí?

Takeru volvió a cubrir su rostro con sus manos y soltó un risa –olvide las llaves de mi auto.

Reí y me levante acomodando los pliegues de mi vestido -¿A dónde te llevo?

-Esperaba que dijeras eso –dijo mientras sonreía – Iré a ver a mi hermano, yo te guio.

-Entonces ¡andando! – le devolví la sonrisa extendiéndole la mano.

Conduje por 30 minutos hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos muy bonitos, el viaje había sido muy divertido, escuchando las historias de mi joven amigo.

-Tu hermano debe tener un departamento muy moderno –dije mirando por la ventana.

-Digamos que le ha ido bien con la música –respondió muy orgulloso –debes escucharlo cantar.

-Esperare por ese día.

Takeru bajo del auto y se agacho para mirar por la ventana del auto –Gracias… te debo una.

-No es nada –sonreí-dale un saludo mío a tu hermano.

Volví hacia la autopista y conduje en dirección a mi "hogar", el reloj marcaba las diez y era muy probable que mi madre se encontrara durmiendo. El camino se hiso más corto de lo que imagine, guarde el auto en el garaje, y entre evitando hacer ruido alguno. Como lo esperaba todo estaba oscuro y no había rastro de que mi madre se encuentre despierta.

Subí en dirección a mi habitación, no sin antes asomarme por la habitación de mi madre, tal y como la había dejado, ella se encontraba acostada sobre su cama.

Camine hacia mi habitación y me coloque un pijama, hoy iba a ser un buen día para mi… hoy no tendría que soportar sus gritos.

* * *

_!Hola! ?Cómo se encuentran? _

_Aquí__ actualizando lo mas pronto posible, Que les pareció este capitulo?... tenia en mente hacerlo un poco mas largo, pero decidí dejarlo para el siguiente capitulo._

_Como ya se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo es el inicio... y el anterior es algo que sucederá._

_Estoy agradecida por sus review, me alegro muchisisisimo leerlos._

_Gracias **Sefy **eres mi primer review! yo tambien soy super fan de del Mimato! TeamMimato, espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo! _

**_LULU29 _**_muchas gracias por considerar mi fanfic entre los mejores que has leído :) ... me he emocionado! jajaja Espero te haya encantado este capitulo._

_Que tengan una buena semana._

**_By Min_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Abrí los ojos con pesar, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y caían directamente en mí, cubrí mi rostro tratando de poder conciliar el sueño unos minutos más.

El aroma de panqueques entraron por mi habitación, ocasionando que mi estomago rugiera, no había cenado la noche anterior y el hambre era más fuerte que el sueño.

Me levante quedando sentado sobre la cama, observe la pantalla de mi celular, aun eran las seis de la mañana. Desordene mi cabello y desbloquee el celular encontrándome con doce llamadas perdidas, diez mensajes y tres mensajes de voz, lance el celular y camine en dirección a la cocina.

Mi padre se encontraba de espaldas preparando una taza de café. Me senté pesadamente sobre la silla del comedor y tome el plato de panqueques, mi estomago me pedía a gritos un poco de comida.

-Buenos días Yamato –dijo mi padre mientras sacaba otro plato del horno y lo colocaba en la mesa. Sirvió un vaso de jugo y se sentó observándome.

-Buenos días –continúe devorando los panqueques y tome la taza de café que Hiroaki había preparado.

-¿Qué paso ayer? –pregunto mi padre mientras le daba una ojeada a los titulares del periódico.

-¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado algo?

-Porque cuando estas enojado Takeru viene a hacer terapia contigo, terminas encerrado en tu habitación y despiertas con ganas de comerlo todo- mi padre me conocía muy bien-¿Peleaste otra vez con Sora?

-Realmente no quiero hablar de eso –respondí dejando de comer, recordarlo me quitaba el hambre.

-Sabes que no pueden continuar así.

-Papá –advertí, había tenido una mala noche y hablar de ello me era muy fastidioso.

-Está bien, está bien –continuo leyendo el periódico- ¿Tu amiga tuvo una buena bienvenida?

-¿Quién? –pregunte.

-Tu amiga… ¿Tachikawa no?

-Ah… imagino que si – prendí el televisor que se encontraba en el comedor – amenos que se haya incomodado por la escenita que hiso Sora.

-Comienzas a hablar –dijo burlón mi padre.

Solté un bufido y continúe cambiando los canales - ¿No tienes que ir a la clínica?

-Tengo turno a las siete y al ritmo en que vas soltando que paso llegare tarde – tomó las llaves de su auto y camino en dirección a la salida –recuerda que tienes que reunirte con tu banda a las once.

-cómo olvidarlo –respondí con aburrimiento.

-Cuando regrese puedes contarme que paso –finalizo mi padre.

Apague el televisor y camine hacia mi habitación, tome el celular y abrí el buzón, eran cuatro mensajes de Sora y seis de Tai, suspire con cansancio y borre todos los mensajes sin leerlos, no tenía ganas de arruinarme la mañana.

* * *

Lleve el desayuno de mi madre a su habitación, ella se encontraba sentada frente al espejo peinando sus oscuros cabellos, me detuve a observar sus delgado rostro.

Toque la puerta de su habitación y pase colocando la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro.

Le comunique que tendría que ir a la universidad a recibir mi nuevo horario de clases, a lo que ella simplemente asintió, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los muebles de su habitación y probaba el desayuno que le había preparado.

Salí de la habitación, no sin antes despedirme, claro que por despedirme me refería a decirle que me retiraba, hace mucho tiempo no tenia permitido depositar un beso sobre su frente o recibir un abrazo amoroso de su parte.

Tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto, conduje hacia donde sería mi nueva universidad. Había decidido seguir el curso de administración; a mis 21 años ya había terminado mis estudios de gastronomía en América y el siguiente paso era poder administrar mi propia empresa.

Recogí mi nuevo horario y recorrí parte del campus, la universidad era muy prestigiosa en Japón, contaba con una facultad de Ingeniería, una de Negocios y hasta un equipo de futbol.

Camine hacia el campo deportivo esperando encontrarme con mi moreno amigo, en el campo se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes escuchando a quien sería el capitán: Taichi.

Reconocí a Davis entre los jugadores que escuchaban atentos las indicaciones de Tai. Tome asiento en una de las gradas y espere a que Tai volteara para llamar su atención, luego de unos minutos él se percato de mi presencia y se acerco corriendo muy sonriente hacia mí.

Tomo asiento no sin antes depositar un beso en mi frente.

-¡HEY! Ayer te fuiste sin decir nada –dijo tomando mi mano.

-Quería hablar con Takeru –respondí mirando el campo.

-Tenias que haberte quedado a consolar a Sora –frunció el ceño y agrego –Takeru no necesitaba ningún tipo de consuelo.

-Claro que no… él solo necesitaba alguien que lo escuche.

-¿Qué lo escuche decir otra estupidez más?

-Tai… -volteé a mirarlo, él parecía comenzar a enojarse –ese no es asunto tuyo… no tienes porque reaccionar así.

Soltó mi mano y se levanto mirándome muy molesto - ¿De parte de quien estas?

-De ninguna… solo me pareció demasiado que reaccionaras de esa manera y trataras a Takeru de esa forma.

-¿Acaso sabes que sucedió? ¿Has escuchado a Sora? ¿Por lo menos has hablado con ella?

-No –respondí - ¿Tú has hablado con Yamato? Tengo entendido que es tu mejor amigo.

-Sora también lo es.

-Por lo tanto deberías ser imparcial y escuchar las dos partes.

Taichi revoloteo su ya desordenado cabello y me miro seriamente –Yamato no querrá contarme, ayer le mande mensajes muy ofensivos.

-Nada pierdes intentándolo.

-Odio cuando tienes la razón.

-La mayor parte del tiempo la tengo –dije sonriente mientras recogía mi bolso de las gradas –Te daría un abrazo, pero con todo el sudor que tienes encima prefiero no hacerlo.

-No te abrazare solo porque me gusta cómo te queda ese bonito vestido.

-realmente a veces dudo de tus preferencias –bromee –eres el único chico que conozco que aprecia lo que tengo puesto.

-¡Hey! – Gritó ofendido –es porque yo aprecio cada detalle que hace verte linda.

-Eres sorprendente –dije ocultando mi sonrojo, Taichi tenía una facilidad con las palabras –ya me voy, no te interrumpo mas.

-No interrumpes –sonrió – espérame unos minutos y te invito a almorzar.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, solo quedan veinte minutos de práctica.

-Entonces esperare, me quedare a observar los muy trabajados cuerpos de tus jugadores.

-Tú solo observame a mi princesa –respondió con un tono coqueto –no podrás quitar tus ojos de mi… Te lo aseguro.

* * *

Bajamos de la camioneta de Luhan el tecladista de la banda, caminamos por el estacionamiento privado de MW MUSIC, nos habían citado a las doce para presentarnos a quien tomaría el mandato de la empresa mientras que el presidente de MW MUSIC viajaba a cerrar contratos en otros países.

El edificio contaba con diez pisos y su oficina quedaba en el último, tomamos el elevador exclusivo para artistas.

Apague el celular para no ser interrumpido, nuevamente tenia mensajes de Sora y llamadas de Taichi.

-¿Cómo crees que será "el nuevo dueño"? –Pregunto Touma, el bajista –Yo apuesto por el señor Kominato es su mano derecha.

-No es el nuevo dueño, solo es su reemplazo además el señor Kominato no me parece la persona correcta –corrigió Luhan – y lo único que podría preocuparnos es que sea un viejo aburrido que nos ponga reglas.

-No pueden ponernos nuevas clausulas –agregué –ya tenemos un contrato firmado.

-¡Dichosos somos de volver a escuchar tu voz! – Dijo en un tono burlón Tanaka, el baterista - ¡Aleluya!

-No jodas.

Escuche las risas del grupo completo mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían dejando ver un largo pasillo alfombrado, el escritorio de la asistente estaba un lado de las grandes puertas de madera negra.

La rubia asistente se puso de pie y nos dirigió hacia la oficina del "jefe", nos indico que el Sr. Washington se reuniría con nosotros en un momento. Tomamos en los sillones negros que acompañaban una pequeña mesa de centro, Observe las copas y una botella de champagne que quizás seria de los más caros, lo que el Señor Washington acostumbraba tomar.

-Parece que somos tan importantes que celebraremos con el nuevo "jefecito"-Touma puso énfasis en la última palabra.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron, nos colocamos de pie haciendo una pequeña referencia como era costumbre en Japón. Al lado del Sr. Washington se encontraba un joven que parecía tener nuestra misma edad.

-Por favor tomen asiento –dijo el Sr. Washington - Disculpa la demora, estaba entretenido mostrándole todo el edificio –coloco sus manos en los hombros de su acompañante -quiero presentarles a quien tomara mi puesto, mientras yo voy a cerrar contratos en Europa.

Me mantuve en silencio observando al "nuevo jefe", parecía estar nervioso y solo sonreía mientras escuchaba lo dicho por el Sr. Washington.

-Se que él hará un gran trabajo y al ser ustedes la banda con quien más firmas tengo aquí en Japón –continuo –les presento a mi hijo Michael Washington.

-Para mi será un gusto poder trabajar con ustedes y prometo hacer grandes cosas –dijo extendiéndome la mano.

Lo observe y extendí mi mano –Yamato Ishida.

-Lo sé, me tome la molestia de leer los datos de cada uno de ustedes, espero llevarme bien con todos.

-Los chicos son grandes personas –intervino el Sr. Washington –todos tienen la misma edad que tú Michael.

-Entonces lo doy por hecho –la sonrisa infantil del hijito del Sr. Washington me resultaba fastidiosa.

-¿Y para qué son las copas? –pregunto Luhan.

-¿No es obvio? –Sonrió el Sr. Washington -quiero brindar con ustedes.

Nos quedamos a conversar unos minutos más, tiempo suficiente para que Michael nos hablara de sus grandes notas y lo prestigiosa que era la universidad en donde había estudiado. Me despedí alegando que tenia asuntos personales que resolver, el grupo se despidió y salieron detrás de mí, caminamos por el pasillo y esperamos el elevador.

-Era de esperárselo –soltó Touma -el hijito de papá tomando un cargo muy grande.

\- le regalaron el puesto –agregó Luhan.

-Cállate.

-¡Oh vamos Yamato! –Grito Touma -¿me vas a decir que te cayó bien?

-No seas estúpido –Tanaka golpeo su cabeza- podrían escucharte.

Salimos del ascensor, caminando por el lobby me despedí del grupo y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, tomaría un taxi, la idea de pasar todo el viaje escuchando los apodos que le pondrían al nuevo "jefe" no me parecía apetecible.

Baje unas cuadras antes, entre en el pequeño supermarket no sin antes colocarme un gorro y unos lentes de sol. Compre lo necesario para el almuerzo y camine en dirección a mi departamento.

Subí por el elevador tarareando una melodía que tenía hace mucho en la cabeza. Salí sonriente del elevador, hacía días que no había podido escribir nuevas letras, doble por el pasillo, me detuve al encontrarme con Sora sentada en el suelo.

-Yamato… -Sora se puso de pie percatándose de mi presencia –te estuve llamando, tu celular estaba apagado.

Pase de largo sin mirarla, abrí la puerta del departamento e hice un ademan para que ella entrara –tenía una reunión importante.

-¿Más importante que yo?

Bufe y voltee a mirarla, estaba cansando del mismo dialogo -¿Comenzaras de nuevo?

-Lo siento… -Sora se abrazo a sí misma y parecía querer agregar algo más.

-¿Qué quieres?

\- hablar sobre lo que paso ayer –parecía serle difícil hablar –lo siento.

-¿Entonces con un lo siento, se supone que debo perdonar el show que hiciste?

-Yamato –sora se acerco a mi tomando mi brazo –tu sabes porque reaccione así, yo no tengo la culpa.

-¿Y yo sí? –reí mientras retiraba su mano - ¡Claro! ¡Ahora yo tengo la culpa de tu ataque de celos!

-No Yamato – ella comenzaba a titubear -en parte no la tienes.

-¿En parte?

-Déjame terminar –Sora parecía comenzar a enojarse-Tú últimamente estas muy ocupado, la gran parte del tiempo no sé donde estas, no contestas llamadas, no respondes los mensajes ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-¿Entonces crees que te engaño?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te fastidia? ¿Qué no esté al pendiente de ti las 24 horas del día? ¿Es eso?

-Yamato…

-¿Cuál es tu idea sobre mantener una relación? ¿Ser tu perro faldero?

-¡No! … Yamato yo entiendo tu forma de ser, has crecido solo con tu padre…

-No metas a mi padre aquí –intervine – que él no tiene la culpa de nada.

-No es lo que quise decir –Sora aparto la mirada –Yo tengo claro tu forma de ser… pero nada te costaría ser cómo…

Sora callo, no era necesario que terminara esa oración para entender -¿Cómo Taichi?

Me miro detenidamente queriendo saber si lo dicho tenía algún efecto en mí – Quizás un poco como él…

-¡Pero no lo soy! ¡No soy Taichi! –grite enfurecido, ella nunca era capaz de ver atreves de mi –Si tanto quieres al hombre de tus sueños ¡ve! ¡Busca a Taichi! ¡Veamos si siente lo mismo que tú sientes por él!

-¡Cállate! –Sora se acerco golpeando mi pecho -¡no sabes lo que estás hablando!

-¿Te duele que Taichi no sienta lo mismo por ti? ¿Qué sea muy claro que babea por Tachikawa?

Sora estampo su mano en mi mejilla -¡Sabes que no es verdad!

-¿Te duele no? – Ya estaba muy cansado –Yo no puedo continuar así.

-No… Yamato –Los ojos de Sora comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas- estás diciendo cosas sin pensar.

-Ya lo he pensado mucho, es lo mejor para los dos - dije con seguridad.

\- No, yo no quiero que lo nuestro acabe.

-Sora… hace mucho que esto no funciona.

-¿Hay alguien más? ¿Verdad?

\- no, yo no te he engañado ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en mí?

-Porque no sabes cómo mantener una relación -Sora limpio sus lagrimas y recogió su bolso del suelo -¡Eres lo peor que me ha pasado! –grito cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Me tire en el mueble y cerré los ojos, la tranquilidad que sentí se hiso presente acompañada de una fuerte migraña. Escuche la puerta, abrí los ojos encontrándome con mi padre parado frente a mí.

-¿Migraña? –Pregunto mi padre –me encontré a Sora abajo en el lobby.

Cerré los ojos y lo escuche alejarse, tape mi rostro con un cojín y roge por que el no preguntara nada más.

-Toma –retire el cojín de mi rostro, mi padre me extendía un vaso de agua junto a una pastilla.

-Gracias –recibí el vaso y sonreí… solo mi padre podía entenderme –Termine con Sora.

-Oh… -mi padre se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Oh? ¿Solo dirás eso? –lo mire asombrado.

-Bueno… -pareció pensarlo –Considero que era lo mejor.

-¿De verdad?

Me miro seriamente –De cualquier forma iban a terminar, y era mejor que terminaran ahora o acabarían odiándose.

-Parece que no tenemos suerte.

Mi padre se levanto y camino en dirección a la cocina -¿Quieres cenar?

-Papá son las tres.

-ah… ¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar?

Me levante y tome las llaves del auto –Quiero comida Italiana.

-Eres un engreído Yamato.

-Soy idéntico a ti papá –Sonreí, no sabría qué sería de mi sin él.

* * *

Si había algo que amaba era almorzar con la familia Yagami y no porque su madre sea muy buena en la cocina, si no porque ellos eran una grandiosa familia.

La complicidad, la dedicación y el amor como ellos se trataban, me resultaban fascinantes.

Todas las veces que venía sola de California, me quedaba a pasar unos días con la familia Yagami. La madre de Taichi me trataba con el mismo amor como trataba a Hikari, me preparaba galletitas y cocinaba todo lo que yo pedía.

El señor Yagami tenía el mismo sentido del humor que Taichi, por lo que almorzar con ellos era reírse hasta llorar.

Habíamos pasado gran parte de la tarde sentados en el comedor escuchando las historias de cuando Taichi y Hikari eran pequeños, yo ya las conocía de memoria, pero me era encantador volver a escucharlas y aun me seguían causando mucha risa.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos viendo películas de terror, estando sentada en medio de todos, me hacían sentir como si perteneciera ahí, como si fuera de su familia, muy distinto a cuando llegaba a "mi hogar".

Estar con la familia Yagami era como entrar a un sueño porque ellos eran el tipo de familia con la que yo soñaba a menudo, con una madre que te esperaba con una gran sonrisa y el almuerzo hecho con mucho amor, un padre que hacia lo imposible para no perderse ningún almuerzo en casa y lo más sorprendente era encontrarse con padres que se amaban como si aun fueran adolescentes, hermanos que jugaban entre ellos y padres que amaban a sus hijos.

Salí de ese mundo de ensueño, y me despedí de la familia Yagami haciendo la promesa de que volvería a pasar una tarde con ellos.

Conduje el auto de camino a mi realidad, a mi hogar a donde mi padre aun no se dignaba a regresar y mi madre que posiblemente estaría "dormida".

Estacione el auto e ingrese por la puerta principal sorprendiéndome de encontrar las luces prendidas, el olor a comida recién hecha inundaba todo el ambiente.

Se oían risas provenientes de la cocina, me sorprendí al identificar la risa de mi madre, camine en esa dirección, conocía el único motivo por el cual mi madre podría reír de esa manera.

-Mike…

Me detuve en el marco de la puerta, mi madre se encontraba de pie tomando un vaso de leche, mientras que Michael estaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

-¡Mimi! – Michael se levanto presuroso envolviéndome en sus brazos -¿Dónde has estado?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte, pude escuchar como casi mi madre se atoraba al escuchar mi pregunta –quiero decir… ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

-Pues… te extrañaba demasiado y del cielo cayo una oportunidad de oro.

-¿Una oportunidad de oro?

-Si luego te lo explico, pero dime ¿Dónde has estado? –Michael tomo mi mano y me condujo a una de las sillas del comedor –estoy aquí desde las cinco, y no había forma como contactarte ¿aun no tienes un celular?

-Estuve en casa de Taichi –dije observando a mi madre por el rabillo del ojo –disculpa… aun no consigo un celular, no he tenido tiempo.

-No te disculpes –Michael acariciaba mi rostro – mañana vamos por un celular.

-Bueno chicos yo los dejo, estoy muy cansada y ya casi son las diez –mi madre sonreía con mucha naturalidad –deben tener mucho que hablar.

-Muchas gracias Satoe, que tenga buenas noches.

-Buenas noches mamá –dije sin mirarla.

-¿Cómo está Taichi?

-Él está muy bien –dije despacio asegurándome que mi madre ya no podía escucharnos –pero dime ¿cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Y tus estudios?

-Tranquila bonita –Michael estaba muy feliz –pues… Tú sabes que mi papá vive aquí.

-Lo sé.

-Pues… el tiene que hacer algunos negocios en Europa y… ¿No adivinas a quien dejo a cargo?

-¿a algún empleado? –bromee.

-¡No! ¡A mí!

-Mike felicidades –dije abrazándolo - ¿Eso significa que vivirás aquí?

-Significa que estaré una temporada aquí, hasta que pueda convencerte de que te mudes conmigo a California –dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro y depositaba un beso –Te he necesitado mi amor.

Le devolví un pequeño beso y lo abrace muy fuerte

-Ahora estaré aquí contigo –continuo mientras acariciaba mi cabello –pero por hoy mi visita se termino.

-¿Tan rápido te irás?

-Estoy aquí desde las cinco princesa –Michael me separo de sus brazos –mañana una de las bandas de MW MUSIC grabara un tema y tengo que estar presente.

-Entiendo, entonces te dejo ir.

-¿No quieres ir conmigo a los estudios? –Dijo muy sonriente –así pasamos el día juntos.

-Me gusta la idea Mike ¿Vienes por mi?

-Por supuesto princesa.

-Entonces te veo mañana.

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y me despedí de él con un beso, lo vi subir a su auto y alejarse, cerré la puerta, la casa estaba otra vez oscura, la luz de la cocina hacia visible mi camino, camine en esa dirección sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al ver una sombra apoyada a un lado de la escalera.

-Mamá –mi voz se hiso casi inaudible.

Ella me observaba seriamente y en su rostro podía leer la molestia. Su mirada se veía perdida, ella ya había tomado sus "medicamentos". Permanecimos unos segundos en silencio mientras que ella seguía observándome con desprecio, parecía pensar lo que iba a decir o lo que quería hacer, roge a Dios que no fuera lo segundo.

-¿Esa es la forma de tratar a Michael? –dijo finalmente, la vi formar un puño.

-Mamá… -mis piernas comenzaban a temblar

-Eres una estúpida Mimi –vi a mi madre acercarse, cerré los ojos mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblar –vete a dormir, mañana tienes que esperarlo lista.

Cerré los ojos al verla acercarse, la sentí pasar por mi lado y escuche la luz del interruptor, abrí los ojos lentamente y la vi subir las escaleras, me quede quieta en el mismo lugar hasta que todo quedo en silencio.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo, mi cuerpo aun temblaba y casi podía escuchar mi corazón. Sentí lagrimas caer de mis ojos.

Ella no me había golpeado por un solo motivo y ese motivo era él: Michael.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Qué tal les va esta semana?

He demorado más de lo que tenía pensado en subir este capítulo, lo tenía escrito hace días pero el tiempo no me dejo y hoy por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiin he actualizad.

Me ha alegrado mucho leer sus rr, he tenido unos días pesados y leerlos me ha relajado: D

Quiero agradecerles por sus rr:

_**MarianaGarcia, ¿cómo estás? Querías saber que paso con Yamato y Sora, pues en este capítulo termine con su relación jojojojo xD técnicamente escribí una parte de lo que sucede entre ellos, en el próximo capitulo se sabrá más de lo que fue su relación. Gracias por leerme.**_

_**Allyza, ¡Bienvenida a mi fanfic! gracias por dejar rr por los dos capítulos, tengo en mente hacer una historia Mimato madura, sin las complicaciones de la adolescencia pero con los problemas que resulta ser adultos. Cómo ya te habrás dado cuenta ya le di fin a la relación de Yamato y Sora, a si que ya verás que pasara en el camino hasta llegar a la parte del capítulo inicial, y por lo de la familia Tachikawa aquí hay una pequeña idea de lo que sucede tras puertas cerradas. ¡Y Tai es un amor! Es el tipo de prospecto de chico perfecto y es uno de mis personajes favoritos, por lo que él tendrá mucho protagonismo. Gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leerme, que tengas una linda semana **_

_**Esther; ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra muchisisisisimo que te haya gustado y que quieras leer más y más, espero que este capítulo te haya dejado con la misma perspectiva. Gracias por leer, que tengas una buena semana.**_

_**Mimato bombon kou; ¡UNETE A MI CLUB CONTRA EL SORATO! Okno aun no he creado un club, peor muy pronto! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, ahora ya se tiene una idea de lo que pasa con la mamá de Mimi **__**. A mí me encanta Takeru y a él me lo imagino cómo un chico centrado pero muy muy impulsivo, tiene que parecerse a su hermano. ¿Mimi engañara a Michael? Pues para saberlo aun faltan algunos capítulos jajajaja. Gracias por leerme, y te mando desde aquí un abraso de oso, cuídate un montón!**_

Que sea una buena semana para todaaaaas, un saludo enorme desde aquí. Sin más me despido hasta próxima actualización.

_**By Min**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**En este capítulo utilizo una escena del libro Heart on a Chain de Cindy c. Bennett.**_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quizás ya era la novena vez que me miraba en el espejo, las grandes ojeras marcadas debajo de mis ojos solo evidenciaba la mala noche que había tenido producto del insomnio.

Había aprendido todos los trucos acerca del maquillaje gracias a lo sensible que podía llegar a ser mi pálida piel al más ligero golpe por todas las veces que había tenido que maquillar un moretón en mi rostro.

Yo prefería un maquillaje natural pero hoy no tenía más opción que usar un poco mas de "magia" sobre mí.

Agradezco mentalmente que lo sucedido la noche anterior no haya pasado a mas de palabras, puesto que al aun ser agosto el verano estaba en su mayor intensidad.

Me acerco a la ventana al escuchar un auto estacionar, confirmo la llegada de Mike, y corro hacia las escaleras, evitando encontrarme con mi madre.

Reduzco mi andar al no encontrar señal de ella, tomo las llaves y salgo tranquilamente.

-Mi mamá le manda muchos saludos Satoe – Borro mi sonrisa, Michael conversa con mi madre quien riega algunas flores del colorido jardín.

-Espero que un día pueda venir a visitarnos –mi madre sonríe -¿Verdad Mimi?

Me estremezco al escuchar la voz de mi madre.

-¿Estas listas? – Michael se acerca depositando un beso en mis labios.

-Sí –respondo mientras evito encontrarme con la mirada de mi madre- ¿Nos vamos?

-Satoe prometo traer temprano a su hermosa hija –dice Michael mientras se despide de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Confió en ti hijo –Siento asco al escuchar su falso cariño.

-Hasta luego Mamá

Digo sin mirarla caminando apresuradamente hacia el auto de Michael.

-Hoy te maquillaste –Michael me mira mientras abre la puerta del copiloto -¿Algún motivo en especial?

-Ninguno –miento, pensando en una forma de cambiar de–Solo quise arreglarme un poco más ¿Me veo mal?

-Te ves preciosa -pone el auto en marcha– Tengo hambre ¿vamos por algo?

-¿No tienes que estar temprano en la disquera?

-Ellos pueden esperarme –dice giñando el ojo –privilegios de ser un jefe.

-Que creído Mike.

-A si me quieres princesa –agrega imitando una voz.

-¡Hey! Sonaste a…

-¿Tai? –Completa –Ayer lo vi.

-¿Dónde? ¿Conversaste con él?

-Ayer en camino a mi departamento me detuve a comprar una pizza y lo vi, pero no me acerque a saludar porque estaba con un amigo.

-¿Con un rubio? –pregunto.

-Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Es el mejor amigo de Tai, también es amigo mío –digo sonriente al saber que quizás Taichi había solucionado sus problemas con Yamato.

Michael me mira por un segundo –parece que seré cada vez más cercano a tus amigos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya sabrás porque princesa.

Luego de parar en una cafetería y hacer la compra de mi nuevo celular por insistencia de Michael, tomamos rumbo hacia MW MUSIC, la pantalla de mi nuevo celular marca las 12. Entramos por donde sería el estacionamiento privado.

Subimos por el elevador y caminamos hacia la sala de grabaciones, dentro se puede escuchar varias voces, que exactamente no se encontraban cantando.

Michael me mira y abre la puerta con preocupación.

-¡No aceptaremos tal cambio! – Nos quedamos quietos en el marco de la puerta observando a un castaño de ojos negros gritar.

-¡Por favor esperen al señor Michael! –responde un nervioso muchacho quien sería el encargado de las grabaciones.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Michael interviene

Me quedo detrás de él observando a las personas presentes, deduzco que tres de ellos serian integrantes de la banda.

-Nos están obligando a hacer cambios en la grabación –agrega un calmado ojiverde.

-Veo que ya les informaron –Michael parece buscar a alguien con la mirada –Matsuda ¿Dónde está Ishida?

Miro sorprendida a Michael.

-Salió a tomar aire –responde – espero que regrese calmado.

-Por favor manda a llamarlo –Michael parece molesto.

-No es necesario –me sobresalto al escuchar una voz detrás mío.

Giro mi rostro encontrándome unos ojos azules y una cabellera rubia.

-Yamato ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –escucho preguntar a Michael.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber –dice Yamato posando sus ojos sobre mí al notar mi presencia, puedo notar su asombro –vinimos a grabar y nos informan que quieren cambiar la letra –dice sin dejar de mirarme.

-Es una propuesta mía –Michael toma el papel que esta sobre el escritorio – considero que sería comercial hacerle algunos cambios.

-¿Comercial? ¿De eso se trata? –Yamato deja de mirarme y dirige una mirada muy molesta hacia Michael –Te estás equivocando, eso no es lo que queremos en nuestra banda.

-¿Simplemente dirás no?–Michael parece muy seguro de su idea –aun ni siquiera lo han probado, estoy seguro que este cambio generara un mayor porcentaje de ventas.

-No necesitamos probarlo, nosotros ya tenemos un público, no necesitamos hacer cambios, no lo voy a permitir.

-No pueden negarse a una idea, pruébenlo en esta grabación –observo a Michael, parece no querer perder –he trabajado con muchas bandas en USA, y todas han tenido mucho éxito, no les propondría nada que vaya a perjudicarlos.

-La letra de esa canción la escribí yo, las armonías y los arreglas fue trabajo del grupo completo, no puedes venir y querer hacer cambios, esto no es algo que se haga en un día, nosotros hemos trabajado semanas –Yamato comienza a alzar la voz –no necesitamos ninguna sugerencia.

-Escúchame – Michael se acerca amenazante a Yamato.

-Mike –intervengo –creo que ellos tienen razón.

Michel y todos los presentes me miran sorprendidos -¿Cómo?

-Conozco su música y ellos ya tienen un estilo, opino que no necesitan algún cambio.

-¿Tu lo crees? –Michel suaviza la mirada y me regalo una sonrisa.

-Sí.

Mike suspira –tenía una gran idea en mente pero está bien, ustedes ganan.

-vera que no nos equivocamos –agrega el ojiverde.

-Eso espero –Michael me mira sonriente mientras coloca sus brazos a mi alrededor –agradézcanle a mi novia.

-Mimi Tachikawa, mucho gusto.

-¡Gracias Mimi! –Grita el castaño –yo soy Luhan, un gusto.

-yo soy Tanaka –dice un sonriente oji verde.

-Y yo Touma –un rubio de ojos color miel se presenta besando mi mano.

-Yamato –Luhan golpea a Yamato con el codo.

-Ya nos conocemos –agrego –Hola Yamato.

-Mimi –Yamato aun parece fastidiado.

-¿Cómo se conocen? –Luhan parece sorprendido.

-Somos amigos de la infancia –digo mirando a Yamato.

-¿y porque no te conocíamos? –Tanaka me mira con duda – conocemos a todos los amigas de Yamato, incluso tiene una amiga muy extraña de cabello lila que es muy chillona.

Río al escuchar la descripción de mi espontanea amiga –he vivido años en USA, y hace unos días regrese. No había forma de que puedan conocerme.

-Pues entonces no sabíamos que Yamato tenía amigas tan bonitas –Touma me mira coquetamente.

Río al ver que Michael borraba su sonrisa –Gracias.

-¡Cállate! ¿No ves que esta su novio ahí? – Dice Luhan golpeando a Touma con un cojín –lo siento, el siempre habla de más.

-No hay problema –Michael me abraza con más fuerza – tómense un descanso de cinco minutos y comenzamos la grabación.

Aun parada a un lado de Michael, veo a Yamato salir de la habitación siendo seguido por Luhan y Touma.

Me acerco a Michael que conversa Matsuda – iré por algo para tomar.

-¿Quieres que te pida algo?

-No, vi un dispensador cerca al elevador –digo saliendo de la habitación.

Salgo del cuarto de grabaciones, camino por el largo pasillo alfombrado observando los cuadros de algunas bandas muy conocidas, doblo por el pasillo encontrándome al dispensador y a Yamato apoyado sobre este.

-¿No tomaras nada? –pregunto.

Sin mirarme alza la botella de agua que tiene en su mano.

Abro mi bolso buscando una moneda, suspiro al solo encontrar dólares y tarjetas.

-¿Qué Quieres tomar? –pregunta colocando una moneda.

-Oh… no es necesario.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? –insiste.

-Agua está bien.

Se coloca a mi lado marcando la opción.

-Gracias –digo recibiendo la botella de agua.

-Gracias a ti – dice aun sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Por convencer a tu novio.

-Ah… no es nada –respondo.

Nos quedamos en silencio frente a frente, lo miro, él mantiene la mirada en algún otro punto y parece no querer agregar algo más, abro y cierro la boca al no encontrar algo que decir, aunque yo me caracterizaba por ser una persona locuaz, al estar frente a Yamato no podía encontrar algo que decir.

-Mimi.

Miro sus intensos ojos azules. Por un momento me siento mareada.

-¿Taichi lo sabe?

-¿Qué? –lo miro con duda.

-¿Taichi sabe que tienes novio?

-¿Cómo? –Yamato comienza a fastidiarse –eh… si lo sabe, Taichi conoce a Mike ¿Por qué?

Yamato guarda silencio, continuo mirándolo queriendo comprender su pregunta.

-Yamato.

-No es nada –interviene –no sé porque pregunte.

Da media vuelta y camina por el pasillo regresando al estudios, me quedo en el mismo lugar observándolo caminar, nunca había podido entender a Yamato.

* * *

Había pasado dos meses desde que había visitado por última vez MW Music, las clases ya habían comenzado hace exactamente un mes y al ser octubre el fresco otoño de Japón sofocaba el caluroso verano.

Dejo el desayuno de mi madre sobre la pequeña mesita que se encuentra en su habitación y con un ligero hasta luego me retiro de su habitación siendo interrumpida.

-¿Tu padre ha llamado? –ella me mira con tristeza.

-No –respondo deseando haberle mentido, hace un mes él no se dignaba a llamar, y no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en venir por su "familia".

-Oh… -mi madre agacha la mirada y se asomo por la ventana -¿Por qué estas regresando muy tarde a la casa?

-Son las clases Mamá.

-¿Y Michael?

-Él está algo ocupado, pero siempre va a recogerme.

-Me alegro Mimi…

Era la primera conversación "normal" que tenia con mi madre luego de tanto tiempo, y odiaba tener que terminarla, pero había alguien esperándome abajo -¿Puedo retirarme?

-¿Iras a clases?

-Sí.

-entonces ve.

Salgo de su habitación y corro por las escaleras encontrándome con Taichi en la sala, tomo las llaves y salimos por la entrada principal, subo a su auto aun sin decir nada.

-¿Tu mamá está bien?

-Sí, solo tiene un resfriado –miro por la ventana al recordar que le había mentido a Taichi diciendo que mi madre estaba algo enferma por lo que él no podía subir a saludarla.

-¿Está bien que la dejes sola?

-Se quedo dormida –vuelvo a mentir -¿nos están esperando?

-Hikari y Takeru están en mi casa, imagino que Yamato y Sora ya habrán llegado –pune el auto en marcha.

-¿Ellos también estarán?

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema si van? –Tai me mira con duda.

-No, al contrario me alegra, pero… no sabía que ellos ya se habían amistado.

-No han regresado, si eso es lo que quieres decir – tiene una mirada seria –solo son amigos.

-lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas princesa? –Tai me mira con una sonrisa –estoy muy feliz que sean amigos.

-a mí también me alegra –digo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Pensé que ya lo sabías ¿Sora no te lo ha comentado?

-Hace mucho no veo a Sora, ella pareciera no querer verme.

-Creo que exageras, quizás ha estado muy ocupada.

-no lo sé… ¿Tu si la ves a menudo?

-es diferente. Y sabes porque Mimi. –Dice–Tu debes ver a Yamato muy seguido ¿no?

-¿A Yamato? ¿Por qué sería así?

-Tu noviecito es su jefe.

Lo observo por unos segundos con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-A veces creo que no te cae bien Michael.

-¿Por qué me caería mal?

-No lo sé, ¿creo que por la forma en cómo te refieres a él? se conocen desde hace cinco años, y sin embargo nunca han tenido una plática fluida, siendo tú la persona más amigable que puede haber en el mundo.

-Pues hay personas que no están destinadas a ser amigos.

-Pufff Se un poco más original Taichi.

-Soy bastante original princesa –Taichi responde ofendido –es solo que no congeniamos cómo amigos.

-Me sorprende que digas eso, Yamato es tu mejor amigo y déjame decirte que no son absolutamente nada parecidos. Tu eres espontaneo y Yamato…

-Yamato no es tan aburrido como tú te lo imaginas.

-¿A si? Pues yo no me lo imagino haciendo estupideces contigo.

-Es porque no lo conoces bien, déjame contarte que con él me he metido las mejores borracheras y hemos despertado en lugares que no recordábamos haber ido.

-¡Que divertido!

-Tú no lo podrías entender, tu correcto noviecito solo toma bebidas caras y se va a dormir a las diez.

-¡Eso no es cierto! No lo conoces mucho.

-No necesito conocerlo mucho para saber cómo es, he pasado todo un verano contigo y él en california y él parecía nuestro padre.

-Es porque tú eres muy irresponsable –digo sacándole la lengua.

-¿Y tú no?

-Somos un caos Taichi.

-Somos muy parecidos princesa –Taichi me regala una bonita sonrisa -¿ahora entiendes porque no puedo ser amigo de Michael?

-Realmente no, pero me gustaría que lo intenten.

-Lo he intentado, lo sabes -detiene el auto, el semáforo marca rojo –pero a Michael no le caigo muy bien.

-Yo no creo que a Mike le caigas mal.

-Princesa –Taichi me dedica una mirada –él es el único que sabe lo que hubo entre nosotros.

-Eso fue hace mucho –digo sin evitar sonreír.

-Pero fue algo muy especial y él lo sabe.

-¿Entonces tú crees que el sienta celos de ti?

-No lo creo, lo confirmo. El sabe que nuestra pequeña relación fue más intensa que la relación que tienen ustedes.

Guarde silencio y reí mirando los ojos de Taichi.

-No dices nada, porque sabes que es verdad.

Taichi pone el auto en marcha, y nos quedamos en silencio, observo por la ventana sin mirar algo en especial, guardaba con mucho cariño los recuerdos de mi corta relación con Taichi.

-Creo que aun no entiendo porque se termino – dice sin mirarme.

Me encojo de hombros sin responder y continúo mirando por la ventana.

Taichi estaciona el auto y permanece sentado mirando el volante.

-Te diste cuenta que te enamoraste de Sora –Suelto sin mirarlo.

Taichi voltea a verme.

-Mimi.

-Sabes que fue la distancia –agrego.

-Sabes que fuiste mi primer amor.

Volteo encontrándome con sus ojos chocolate – fuiste el mío Taichi Yagami.

-Éramos unos niños.

-Muy inmaduros.

Continuamos mirándonos, comenzando a reír a carcajadas–Ahora entiendo porque no le caes a Michael.

-¡ves lo confirmaste!

Nos miramos detenidamente sin decir nada. Puedo entender lo que sus ojos chocolate quieren decirme. Taichi toma una de mis manos y deposita un beso en ella.

-Siempre tendrás ese lugar aquí –dice poniendo mi mano a la altura de su corazón.

-Tai…

Soy interrumpida al escuchar a alguien darle golpecitos a la luna del piloto, retiro mi mano del agarre de Taichi, me encuentro a Sora mirar por la ventana detrás de Taichi., encontrándome a Sora mirar por la ventana detrás de Taichi.

Taichi baja la luna del auto -¡Sora!

-Hola… los vi llegar y me acerque al ver que no bajaban del auto, pensé que quizás había pasado algo. Pero creo que interrumpí…

-¡Para nada! Solo conversábamos –digo abriendo la puerta y bajando del auto.

Taichi baja del auto, rodea con sus brazos a Sora y besa su frente -¿Celosa Sorita?

-¡No te imaginas cuanto Taichi! – Dice Sora tomando el brazo de Tai –Vamos a dentro nos deben estar esperando.

Asiento y caminando unos pasos detrás de ellos.

Entramos a la residencia Yagami, Hikari se encuentra en la cocina preparando pop corn mientras Takeru sirve refrescos en cada vaso.

-¡Mimi! –Tk deja la jarra de refresco a un lado y se acerca muy alegre a abrazarme –¡hace mucho no te veo! ¿Taichi tiene que organizar algo para que te dejes ver?

-No es eso Takeru –digo correspondiendo su abrazo –lo siento, son las clases.

-¿Las clases? –Tk alza una ceja -¿Crees que no se qué andas de un lado a otro con tu novio?

Miro a Taichi achicando los ojos.

-¡Yo no le dije nada! –Taichi alza las manos –todo el mundo sabe que "Mike" y tú son inseparables.

-¡Claro! Te consigues un americano y tú te olvidas de los japoneses.

-Takeru no…

-No les hagas caso Mimi –interviene Hikari jalándole de una oreja a Taichi –Lo que pasa es que mi hermano esta celoso.

-¿Celoso? ¿De su noviecito? –Tai rie a carcajadas.

-¡Deja en paz a Mike! –digo sacándole la lengua.

-Este celoso porque Michael es más guapo –agrega Sora mientras que ríe burlonamente.

-¡Por favor! ¡El oxigenado jamás va a ser más guapo que yo!

-Ya hermanito lo que tu digas –dice Kari mientras camina en dirección a la entrada al escuchar el timbre.

Camino detrás de Takeru que se dirige hacia la cocina, le ayudo a colocar los vasos en una bandeja y salimos hacia la sala encontrándonos a Yamato conversar amenamente con Sora, los observo unos segundos, Sora sonríe tímidamente y Yamato parece estar muy cómodo.

Saludo a Yamato y busco con la mirada a Taichi, quien se encontra colocando el DVD, tomo asiento en el mueble de cuatro junto con Tk y Hikari.

Taichi se sienta a un lado mío.

Observo a Sora apoyarse en el hombro de Yamato sentado en un mueble de dos, miro disimuladamente a Taichi quien me mira con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila –dice casi en un susurro.

-¿No te molesta?

-yo estoy bien – responde colocando sus brazos a mi alrededor y apoyando su cabeza en la mía.

Vuelvo a mirar en dirección hacia Sora, encontrándome con la fría mirada de Yamato. No tardo ni dos segundos en apartar la mirada y centrarme en la película.

Yamato poseía una mirada demasiado intensa para mí.

* * *

Llego a casa antes de las seis, a sabiendas de que mi madre acostumbraba cenar antes de las ocho.

Abro la puerta y la cierro con cuidado, me sorprende escuchar el televisor de la sala prendida. Encuentro a mi madre sentada con una bata negra mirar un programa de variedades. Me pregunto en qué estado de ánimo estará ella hoy.

-Buenas tardes mamá.

Digo sin esperar una respuesta y camino en dirección a la cocina, para comenzar a preparar una buena cena.

Encuentro algunos platos sucios en los lavaderos, me apresuro en lavar y secar. Encuentro algunos frascos de medicamentos en el suelo, abro los frascos confirmando que se encuentran vacios y los tiro al tacho.

-¡Mimi!

Me sobresalto y siento a mi estomago apretarse, entro en la sala encontrándome a mi madre mirando el televisor ahora apagado.

Observo su delgada figura debajo de esas batas negras, las drogas que ella se niega a dejar hacen volar su metabolismo, lo que la hace estar muy delgada. Creo que probablemente podría sobrepasarla si quisiera, pero ella ha hecho su trabajo sobre mi mente bastante a fondo; comenzando desde que era una niña.

-regresaste temprano – mi madre continua mirando el tv –son las seis.

-quise regresar antes. Estoy preparando la cena.

-Está bien.

Regreso a la cocina para terminar la cena, comienzo picando unas verduras y prendo la estufa calentando una olla con agua. El cuchillo cae de mis manos al escuchar el sonido de un golpe y vidrios esparcirse por el suelo.

Voy corriendo hacia la sala encontrando el mueble vacio, busco con la mirada a mi madre y la encuentro sentada en medio de los restos de la mampara de vidrio que conducía hacia el jardín.

Me acerco arrodillándome a su lado, tomo su mano izquierda manchada de sangre confirmando algunos cortes.

-Mamá ¿Qué paso?

Se suelta de mi agarre y se levanta temblorosamente dándome la espalda.

-Iré por un botiquín –digo levantándome.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-¿Mamá?

-¿Dónde has estado?

-En clases…

-¡Eres una mentirosa!

La miro con asombro, puedo ver el odio en su mirada.

-Eres una maldita mentirosa ¡igual a tu padre!

-Mamá…

-¿Crees que podrías engañarme? ¿Crees que no me enteraría que saldrías con Taichi?

-¿Cómo?

\- Michael llamo, para saber si ya habías llegado… ¡Eres como todas las putas de tu padre!

-mamá estas malentendiendo las cosas –trato de defenderme –estuve con mis amigos de la infancia.

-¿Crees que puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?

-Te estás equivocando. Yo quiero a Michael y no sería capaz de jugar con él.

-Eres como todas las amantes de tu padre –dice en un susurro.

-No Mamá.

-¡Callate! – el golpe con el dorso de su mano me tira al suelo, caigo de costado encima de los vidrios dispersados en el suelo –Aprenderás a comportarte como una mujer.

Siento los vidrios incrustarse en mi brazo derecho. Levanto la vista hacia ella, determinando en un nanosegundo si debo permanecer abajo o ponerme de pie. Peleo con mis pies, encogiéndome ligueramente al notar su acercamiento.

Mi madre toma mi brazo ileso y me levanta del suelo con fuerzas, incrustando sus uñas en mi delgado brazo

-Mamá por favor suéltame – grito. Puedo sentir el dolor y la sangre recorrer mi brazo.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas? – dice presionando con más fuerza mi brazo. Puedo ver lagrimas caer de sus ojos -¡Todo es culpa tuya!

Mi madre me suelta y mira mi brazo bañado en sangre, puedo ver el asco en su rostro.

-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer – dice dándome la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Me quedo de pie en el mismo lugar, mirándola alejarse.

* * *

El característico olor a medicinas es opacado por el olor metálico de la sangre. Cierro los ojos al sentir presión, observo al doctor vendar mi brazo derecho.

-Sentirás ardor unas semanas –el doctor de cabellos castaños me mira seriamente-¿Entonces me explicaras que fue lo que paso?

Me quedo en silencio evitando mirarlo. La insistente mirada del doctor me confirma que el espera una respuesta.

-Fue un accidente.

-Trato de imaginar cómo pudo haber sido un accidente – dice tomando mi historial médico de su escritorio. -¿Podrías explicármelo Mimi?

-Es algo complicado –digo observando su nombre bordado en su bata - ¿Doctor Ishida?

-Te escucho.

Respiro hondo tratando de encontrar la historia más creíble.

-Una de las mamparas de mi casa estaba rota y trate de recoger los vidrios, resbale y caí encima –miento suplicando internamente que el doctor creyera en mi mentira.

-mmm – permanece en silencio unos segundo y -¿cómo explicas esos moretones en tu otro brazo?

-Mi madre trato de sujetarme antes de que cayera – comienzo a sentir nervios –mi piel es muy blanca y es habitual que se forme un moretón.

-¿Y tu mamá no se hiso daño?

-Ella está bien. ¿Ya puedo retirarme?

-Escúchame Mimi –el doctor me mira con ternura –si no me dices que paso, no puedo ayudarte.

-No hay nada que yo tenga que decir –digo mirando la puerta.

Lo veo suspirar, coge mi historial médico y abre la puerta – puedes esperarme afuera, iré a firmar tu permiso de salida.

Asiento y salgo del consultorio no sin antes agradecerle. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas del pasillo. Me reprocho mentalmente, había sido un error recurrir a un médico, era obvio que mis mentiras no serian creíbles para un profesional.

Miro mi brazo izquierdo marcado con moretones ocasionados por la fuerza con la que mi madre había sujetado mi brazo.

Me abrazo a mí misma, comienzo a sentir frio y mis ojos comienzan a aguarse.

-¿Mimi?

Alzo la mirada lentamente encontrándome con unos ojos azules muy conocidos.

-Yamato…

Puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos, el mira mi brazo vendado y los moretones en mi brazo izquierdo, se arrodilla para estar a mi altura -¿Qué paso?

-Un accidente –respondo evitando mirar sus ojos –nada grave.

Yamato me mira en silencio, agradezco mentalmente su no insistencia.

-Joven Yamato –llama un enfermera –su padre se encuentra en recepción.

-Gracias.

-¿Tu papá se encuentra bien? –pregunto rápidamente.

-Sí, no te preocupes él…

-¡Mimi!

Giro mi rostro, Michael corre por el pasillo. Yamato se coloca de pie y se mantiene expectante.

Michael toma mi rostro, puedo ver el dolor al ver mi vendaje.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Estás bien? – Michael me mira con preocupación y luego acaricia mi rostro con un dedo - ¿duele mucho?

-Estoy bien.

-Me preocupe cuando me dijiste que estabas en emergencias, pensé lo peor –dice depositando un beso en mi frente.

Se separa y voltea a mirar a Yamato - ¿Yamato? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Vine a ver a alguien. Encontré a Mimi aquí.

-Gracias por acompañarla unos momentos– dice sonriente colocándome su chaqueta.

-Yo me retiro. Hasta luego –Yamato me mira una vez más y luego se aleja por el pasillo.

-Explícame que sucedió bonita –Michael aun me mira con

-Te lo explico en el camino, ya quiero irme.

-como tu desees princesa, pagamos la cuenta y nos vamos.

Caminamos por el pasillo de emergencias. Michael me pide que me siente en la sala de espera de recepción mientras él se dirige a caja.

Recorro con la mirada el lugar, la sala de espera se encuentra llena de personas que van de un lado a otro. Detengo mi mirada, el doctor Ishida con una correcta postura conversa con una persona centímetros más alto…

Ladeo mi cabeza tratando de ver a la otra persona, reconozco a Yamato con un semblante serio.

Los miro detenidamente y caigo en cuenta del gran parecido físico. Me golpeo mentalmente al no haberme dado cuenta, el doctor Ishida y Yamato eran prácticamente idénticos, con las únicas diferencias del color de sus ojos, cabellos y de la diferencia de edad.

Continuo mirándolos aun sorprendida de mi descubrimiento. Me encuentro con la mirada de Yamato. Desvió la mirada unos segundos y vuelvo a mirar hacia la misma dirección.

Veo a Yamato acercarse, comienzo a sentirme nerviosa.

-Mimi

Lo escucho decir mi nombre mientras extiende un papel en su mano.

Lo miro sin comprender y tomo el papel observando lo escrito -¿Yamato?

-Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda.

-Creo que estas malentendiendo las cosas – digo extendiéndole el papel – él doctor Ishida quizás te dijo mal lo que paso

-guárdalo - dice mientras coloca una mano en mi cabeza y da media vuelta saliendo por la puerta de emergencia.

Observo su número escrito en el papel.

-¿Nos vamos?

Michael me sonríe extendiéndome una mano

-Vamos.

Guardo el papel, esperando no tener que usarlo.

* * *

_**OMG! He demorado más de lo que esperaba en subirlo, ya tenía el borrador escrito pero solo me faltaba corregirlo, ¡Discúlpenme! He estado sin tiempo, pero por fin pude liberarme!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero no me hayan abandonado ;(**_

_**Aquiiiiiii llegue con una capitulo nuevecito! Quería extenderlo más pero, a medida que escribía más, no podía parar, así que lo que pensaba escribir en este capítulo, lo tendré para el próximo.**_

_**Por cierto ayer fue el día 5/01 o sea el día 501! (SS501) no sé si me entiendan, soy fan de SS501 y ayer fue un bonito día (estoy loca :v)**_

_**Les agradezco por sus rr! Me encanta leerlos! :D**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_**Lulu29**__ ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leerme en la madrugada ¿Eres de España? ¡Me encanta saber que tengo una lectora de otro continente! Por cierto ¿Juegas Corazón de Melón? Ok no me desvió. Siiiiiiiiii acabe con el Sorato! ¡ODIO ESA PAREJA! Pero no creas, Sora no se ira así no mas… ¿Quién dejaría ir a Yamato tan fácilmente? Okey demasiado spoiler…. Se que muy pronto comenzare el reclutamiento contra el Sorato, todas juntas terminaremos con eso! jajajajaja ya que aun no existe una máquina del tiempo con el que podamos ir y cambiar el prologo de digimon 02 __, pero cuando exista lo hare si o si, pero no sin antes pedirle permiso a mi mamá. Por cierto, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi primer fic Wrong Love que aun no he completado, en realidad lo deje en stop por un tema de estudios, comencé mis estudios y me quede sin tiempo y cuando volví a escribir, me quede sin ilación, pero tengo en mente terminarlo, no puede quedarse sin final. Prometo que terminando Give me Love, Wrong Love tendrá su actualización. Cuídate muchooooooo, un saludo enorme desde Perú!_

_**Stephi**__ ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy muy bien, me alera que te guste hasta ahora Give me love. Y aquí conocerás a la nueva faceta de Satoe, un poco dura. Esperad! Ya comienza el acercamiento de Yamato y Mimi… esta muy cercaaaaaa…. Porque para ese capítulo ya tengo escrito esa parte! Cuidateeee un montoooooon gracias por tu rr!._

_**Esther, ¿**__Que tal este capítulo? ¿ También quedo la intriga? Aquí ya se conoce más completamente a la mamá de Mimi __. ¿También te gusta Taichi? Taichi fue mi primer amor…. Que recuerdos jajaja okno. Un saludo enorme desde aquí! _

_**Mimato bombon kou **__El grupo en fb anti Sorato, está en proceso, estamos en reclutamiento, cuando este formado te informo :D . ¿Qué te pareció la mamá de Mimi en este capítulo? A partir de este capítulo, comienza a desglosarse la historia, a partir de aquí tengo la idea de comenzar a explicar el porqué de los comportamientos de los personajes, y a medida que eso pasa, Yamato y Mimi se volverán cercanos, amigos… y ya se sabrá jajajaja o quizás no… Muchas gracias por leerme, un abrazo de Oso enorme! Que tengas un lindo mes de mayo. Cuidateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_**Mariana Garcia, ¡**__Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste como va Give me love. Gracias por tu rr. ¿Tai va detrás de Mimi y no de Sora? Se va descubriendo sentimientos…. Me reí mucho cuando leí el güero oxigenado me reí como una foca y mi mamá fue a verme que me pasaba xD. Cuídate un monton!_

_**De nuevo Gracias por sus rr y que pasen junto a sus mamitas un hermoso día de la Madre.**_

_**Sin más me despido hasta la próxima actualización.**_

_**By Min**_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola aquí con el quinto capítulo!**

**Disculpen mi tiempo de actualización, pero ahora estoy con el tiempo ajustado, ¡estudiar y trabajar es complicado! **

**Referente al capítulo anterior, pido una disculpa por las enormes fallas que encontré luego de subir el capitulo, ¡NUNCA JAMAS VOLVERÉ A ESCRIBIR UN FANFIC EN UNA TABLET! ¡Es lo peor! Regreso con este capítulo (escrito en una laptop) jajaja. **

**Pdata: He utilizado en este capítulo una escena de Heart on a Chain.**

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en mi habitación, puedo ver mi reflejo y las ya casi borradas marcas en mi brazo del accidente de hace ya un mes.

Suspiro con tranquilidad y cierro los ojos, desde aquel día los gritos y los golpes habían desaparecido y eran reemplazados por una dosis mayor de indiferencia. Sonrió al descubrirme pensar con tristeza aquel detalle, no era como si extrañara escuchar sus gritos o tener que ingeniarme maneras para ocultar sus golpes en mi cuerpo. Siento tristeza porque esta tranquilidad me es casi irreal, y descubrir que el precio para esto fue tener que pasar aquel doloroso episodio.

Me coloco la camiseta de F.C RIDERU y encima una casaca delgada adecuada para el otoño de noviembre. Recojo mi cabello en una coleta alta y salgo de mi habitación al escuchar un auto estacionar fuera.

Me asomo por la habitación de mi madre con la intención de avisarle mi salida, pero no la encuentro en su habitual posición. Bajo por las escaleras, casi a la mitad puedo visualizar maletas en la entrada de mi casa, disminuyo mi andar al distinguir dos voces provenientes de la cocina.

Me quedo quieta al pie de la escalera y veo a mi madre salir muy sonriente de la cocina siendo seguida por mi padre.

-Papá… -suelto casi en un susurro.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando? Saluda a tu padre –mi madre borra su sonrisa al mirarme.

Me muevo casi al inmediato ella termina su oración y me acerco a mi padre depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Te traje algunas cosas Mimi –dice mi padre alejándose al sentirme cerca, por un momento había olvidado el rechazo que él sentía hacia mi –se que te gustaran.

-Gracias - digo tomando mis llaves –los veré cuando regrese.

-¿Adónde vas? –dice mi madre observando la camiseta que tengo puesta –saldremos a comer con tu padre, cancela lo que vas a hacer.

Cierro el abrigo que tengo puesto, la mirada insistente de mi madre me pone nerviosa –Michael vendrá por mí, cuando llegue le avisare que no podre salir.

Mi padre voltea a verme -¿Saldrás con Michael?

-Sí.

-Entonces no te preocupes, iremos a comer solo tu madre y yo.

El silencio es invadido por el sonido de mi celular, saco el celular del bolso y leo un mensaje de Mike.

-Michael esta fuera ¿lo dejo pasar?

-No está bien –dice mi padre dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras – ahora estoy algo cansado.

Me despido y salgo de casa, veo a Michael sentado encima de su auto.

-No parece que iras a un partido de futbol, Mike –digo riendo al verlo vestido con una camisa celeste y unos pantalones oscuros.

-No tenía idea de cómo vestirme –dice sinceramente –nunca había ido a un partido.

-No me sorprende – lo abrazo – pero te ves muy apuesto.

-¿Te parece? –pregunta correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-Te lo aseguro, seré la envidia de muchas chicas.

-Siempre y cuando Yamato no esté presente.

-¿Cómo dices? –Pregunto rompiendo el abrazo mientras lo miro a los ojos -¿a qué te refieres?

-Que es imposible caminar con Yamato, sin que un grupo de chicas salte encima.

-¿Estas celoso Mike? –bromeo.

-¿Celoso? –Mike frunce el ceño – es cantante, se supone que es lo que se espera que pase.

-¿Entonces de que te quejas? –Rió y deposito un beso en sus labios –vamos, se hará tarde.

Mike me abre la puerta del copiloto y luego sube al auto.

-Si llegamos tarde, ¿Tu Taichi se enfadara?

Puedo sentir el sarcasmo en su pregunta –Mike… ahora no.

Michael pone en marcha el auto sin agregar más.

* * *

Camino por el pasillo encontrándome a Takeru colocando detalladamente el desayuno en la mesa del comedor.

-Deberías venir más seguido, a si no tendría que levantarme temprano.

Takeru ríe y se acerca dejando los cubiertos en la mesa –no te acostumbres, que es solo por hoy. Feliz cumpleaños hermano.

-Gracias enano –digo desordenando su cabello para luego sentarme en el comedor.

-Papá tuvo que salir temprano. Parece que tenía una operación programada, estará aquí por la tarde.

-Lo sé, entro a saludarme ¿esto lo preparo él verdad? –digo probando el tamagoyaki.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Takeru pregunta sorprendido.

-porque sabe horrible.

-bueno… él es médico.

Comenzamos a reír, mientras seguimos probando el desayuno de papá, incluyendo una broma en cada bocado.

Lo inesperado de distinguir un sabor agrio en una comida dulce, hacia divertida cada mañana.

-¿Esto es lo que comen cada día? –Pregunta intentando digerir los tamagoyaki.

-cuando estoy libre me encargo yo de la cocina.

-lo que significa que deben conseguir a alguien que se haga cargo de esto. Un día se enfermaran.

-A mí me gusta.

El día que mis padre tomaron la decisión de separase. Mi padre tomo nuestras cosas y nos llevo a Takeru y a mí. Mi madre se quedo de pie observándonos, sin pelear. A los siete años tuve la ardua labor de adaptarme al gran cambio que resultaba el no tener a mis padres juntos. Aprendí a resolver y aguardar para mí solo las dudas de mi infancia. Mientras que mí padre y yo aprendíamos a cuidar de un pequeño de apenas cuatro años. Aunque ciertamente no era posible que Takeru recordara esos capítulos, puesto que mi madre volvió y lucho por él. Pero no lucho por mí. A mis siete años crecí solo con mi padre quien cada mañana me tenia listo algún experimento que hacía en la cocina. Y era eso lo que yo había admirado, el empeño que ponía para que yo no me sintiera solo, para que yo no sintiera la falta de no tener una madre. Lo había visto cada mañana organizar su tiempo para cuidarme, trabajar, terminar un doctorado en medicina y mantener en orden un hogar ideal para mí, sacrificando horas de sueño. Él siempre había dado todo de sí para que yo no la necesitara. Y yo había aprendido a vivir sin ella.

\- ¿Qué harás hoy?

-Iré a ver el partido de Tai.

Takeru frunce el ceño, al escuchar mi vaga respuesta -¿Qué harás el resto del día?

-En la tarde me reuniré con los chicos de la banda.

-¡Yamato!

-¿Por qué no me haces una pregunta?

-¿no harás nada en la noche?

-¿me llevaras a un prostíbulo en la noche? –río al ver a Takeru abrir los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Claro que no!

-Tranquilo enano, estaré aquí con papá. Lo habitual. ¿El sábado saldremos todos no es así?

-Sí, Tai y Sora lo están organizando. Hoy no podre estar contigo y papá en la noche, mi vuelo sale a las ocho.

-papá lo menciono ayer, ¿Qué harás en Corea?

-Iremos a una conferencia, los mejores escritores de todos los tiempos estarán presentes.

-Wow que divertido – digo prendiendo el televisor –diviértete enano.

-Yamato.

-Dime – busco algo en la programación, Takeru se mantiene en silencio - ¿Pasó algo? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Lo veo mirar el vaso frente a él, lo veo abrir y cerrar la boca.

-Puedes decirlo.

-Yamato antes de responderme, piénsalo.

-Te escucho.

-Mamá quiere cenar contigo.

-Hoy cenare con mi padre –suelto de modo arisco volviendo mi atención a la tv.

-Yamato… cenas todos los días con papá.

-bueno, no quiero romper la tradición.

-Yamato… hablo enserio.

-No creo que papá quiera cenar con ella.

-Mamá solo quiere cenar contigo.

-¿Por qué no lo imagine? A ella cuando le ha interesado lo que quiere mi padre.

-Yamato por favor, ¿Cómo sabrás lo que mamá piensa, si nunca le das la oportunidad?

-No hay nada que yo tenga que hablar con ella.

-Yamato, te lo pido yo. Por favor, solo esta vez.

-Dame una sola razón por la cual yo deba aceptar cenar con ella.

-ella es tu madre.

-¿Cuándo se comporto como una madre conmigo?

-Yamato, ella te quiere. Yo te lo aseguro, solo hazlo por esta vez.

-Vaya forma de querer, Takeru…

-Compruébalo hoy, solo dale una oportunidad.

Apago el televisor, y me levanto de la mesa, recogiendo lo que había ensuciado.

-Yamato…

-¡Takeru! Yo no tengo nada que decirle.

-Ella necesita que tú la escuches. Solo esta vez.

Me quedo de pie observando a Takeru. En su mirada aun puedo recordar sus pequeños ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas. Soy consciente de lo difícil que es para él también

-Solo esta vez.

Una gran sonrisa se forma en su rosto.

–Gracias hermano. Escúchame en este papel esta la dirección del restaurante y la hora, es una reservación.

-¿Cómo sabias que diría que sí? –lo miro seriamente.

-En realidad pensé que dirías que no, pero contigo nunca se sabe –dice mientras me quita los vasos de mis manos y lo colocaba en el lavadero –yo los lavo. Termina de cambiarte. Ya va a ser hora de irnos.

-Cuanto has crecido, enano.

* * *

Tomamos asiento en una de las gradas del estrado, al lado de Sora. Michael mira todo el lugar con curiosidad.

-¿Nunca has estado en una cancha de futbol? -Sora mira con sorpresa a Michael.

-No, nunca me gusto el futbol –responde Michael con una media sonrisa.

-Si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntármelo –dice Sora amablemente.

-Ella sabe mucho –agrego –estuvo en el equipo de futbol femenino.

-¿Enserio? –Michael abre los ojos sorprendido – entonces te hare muchas preguntas. Espero no serte fastidioso.

-Claro que no, puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras –responde Sonriente Sora –o puedes preguntárselo a Mimi, aunque ella no es buena en deportes, siempre ha estado con Tai en cada partido.

Michael mantiene su sonrisa –me imagino, ellos son inseparables.

-¡Ya llegaron!- veo a Sora levantarse rápidamente. Saluda a Takeru y salta encima de Yamato abrazándolo efusivamente.

Saludo a Tk con un abrazo. Miro a Yamato evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual -Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias – responde.

-¿Así sin un abrazo? –Takeru nos mira extrañamente.

-Creo que Sora ya le dio un gran abrazo –respondo rápidamente.

-¡Mimi! –puedo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sora.

-Feliz cumpleaños Yamato – agrega Michael quien le da un pequeño abrazo y le extiende una bolsa de regalo.

-¡Aun no se lo des! –Interviene Sora –los regalos se lo daremos saliendo del partido.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía –dice Mike apenado – parece que arruine la sorpresa.

-¿Mimi no se lo dijiste? –me pregunta Sora.

-olvide mencionarlo.

-Mimi no está muy familiarizada con lo que acostumbramos hacer en los cumpleaños, es normal que se le haya olvidado decirlo –interviene Takeru. Me regala una sonrisa y me envuelve en sus brazos.

Hikari llega junto a Joe y Koushiro. Tomo asiento entre Michel y Yamato, que se entretiene hablando con Sora y Hikari.

Los equipos de futbol hacen su entrada hacia el campo, y la multitud grita, puedo distinguir a Taichi entre todos, comienzo a aplaudir junto al grupo.

Los equipos comienzan cantando el himno. El árbitro toca el silbado dándole inicio del juego.

Los equipos alineados cada uno en su puesto, comienzan a moverse por la cancha, alguien del otro equipo patea la pelota hacia el arco, siendo tapado por el arquero de nuestro equipo, los aplausos se hacen notar.

El arquero lanza la pelota hacia uno de los jugadores, este corre por la cancha, veo a Taichi correr hacia un extremo, el jugador se aproxima al arco contrario y patea la pelota hacia Taichi.

Tai recepciona la pelota, los hinchas comienzan a gritar, los jugadores del otro equipo tratan de robarle la pelota, Taichi se aleja un poco más y patea, anotando el primer gol.

La multitud grita desenfrenada, cantando alguna canción, Todos saltamos gritando gol.

Taichi corre hacia una esquina del campo celebrando junto al equipo, lo puedo ver formando una letra con sus manos.

Comenzamos a reír al entender lo que el trataba de decir.

El partido termina, el F.C RIDERU gana 2-1 con dos goles de Tai.

Salimos hacia el estacionamiento. Apoyados en los autos, esperamos la salida de Taichi.

Continuamos hablando acerca del partido, Michael le hace preguntas a Sora, parece no haber entendido parte del juego.

-¡Son un amuleto de buena suerte! –Taichi se acerca con una gran sonrisa, se ve muy guapo con la casaca del equipo y el cabello mojado.

-¡Fue un partidazo! –Sora abraza a Taichi, quien corresponde a su abrazo dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Dónde está el cumpleañero? –Tai suelta a Sora y se acerca a Yamato con los brazos abiertos -¿tiene que ser tu cumpleaños para que vengas a verme jugar?

-He venido porque Takeru me obligo – dice Yamato correspondiendo el abrazo de Tai.

-¿Y cuando tú has hecho algo que te han pedido?

-Mi hermano tiene un poder de convencimiento.

-Si… a si me convenció que aceptara que él salga con mi hermanita –Tai mira seriamente a Tk.

-¡Hermano ahora no! –Kari abraza a Takeru.

-Solo porque es cumpleaños de Yamato –dice Tai, dejando de mirarlo para posar su mirada en mi – ¡Princesa! Definitivamente eres tú la que me dio buena suerte.

-Exageras Tai –digo sonriente, Me devuelve la sonrisa se acerca envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-¿Entonces a dónde iremos? –Michael agrega, puedo notar el fastidio en su voz.

-Iremos al Wasabi Sushi –responde Sora - ¿Conoces?

-No, pero Mimi me guiara –dice Michael caminando hacia su auto - ¿Vamos Mimi?

-Bueno, yo llevare a Kari, Sora, Joe y Koushiro –Tai aun me mantiene en sus brazos.

-¡Tai! Takeru ira con nosotros –interviene Kari muy molesta.

-Que lo lleve su hermano –dice Tai tratando de ocultar una risa.

-Takeru puede ir conmigo –me suelto del abrazo de Tai para tomar el brazo de Tk.

-Yo no tengo problema – Tk apoya su cabeza en la mía.

-Son unos niños –Yamato sube a su moto y se coloca el casco -¿nos vamos?

Llegamos al restaurante de comida japonesa, el lugar tiene una decoración habitual, y el aroma a incienso se hace notar. Ingresamos por la zona privada para tranquilidad de Yamato.

Nos encontramos con una mesa rectangular con taburetes a los costados. Tomo asiento al lado izquierdo de Mike y Tai se sienta a mi lado. Koushiro y Joe toman asiento en la cabecera de cada lado, Sora está sentada frente a Tai y Yamato frente mío, a su costado esta Takeru junto a Kari.

El camarero toma nuestros pedidos, Taichi comienza a bromear, comentando recuerdos de su infancia junto a Yamato, quien comienza a contar recuerdos bochornosos de Tai, que son muy conocidos por mí. Veo Michael reír, tratando de entender la mayor parte de bromas que se lanzan entre ellos.

Los pedidos llegan y Taichi deja de hablar, concentrándose en la comida. Lo miro entretenida, al verlo comer presurosamente.

-Si no dejas de mirarlo, comenzare a enojarme –me dice Mike en un susurro.

Volteo a verlo, Mike me mira seriamente.

-solo me parece graciosa la forma en cómo come.

-Todo en él es gracioso ¿verdad?

-Michael no…

-Solo trata de concentrarte en mi – puedo ver tristeza en sus ojos –por favor.

-estas malinterpretando, no es lo que estas pensando.

-Mimi yo sé bien…

-Michael ¿Qué te parece la comida Japonesa? – Michael y yo giramos al escuchar la voz de Yamato.

-Eh… es deliciosa –Michael se endereza en su asiento – en USA es muy popular.

Puedo sentir la mirada de Yamato en mi, comprendo que de algún modo el quiso ayudarme.

-Bueno Yamato, yo ya te di tu regalo –dice Tai terminando de comer.

-¿Cuál regalo? –Yamato arquea una ceja.

-¿cómo que cual? –Taichi lo mira ofendido – ¡el primer gol fue para ti!

Todos nos quedamos en silencio observándolo, el parece no bromear al respecto.

-¿Debes estar bromeando? –Sora trata de contener una risa -¿no es así?

-¿Por qué debería? –Tai se mantiene serio.

-Yo lo creo capaz –Yamato comienza a reírse -¿Y el segundo gol? ¿Para quién fue?

-Ese –Tai voltea a mirarme con una sonrisa –Ese fue para Mimi.

Borro mi sonrisa, sin saber que decir, deseo internamente no haber escuchado aquellas palabras frente a Michael, puedo ver en Taichi la verdadera intención de lo dicho. Fastidiar a Michael.

-Gracias –digo rápidamente, pensando en una forma de desviar el tema -¿Takeru, es verdad que hoy te vas a corea?

-Eh… Si –Tk me mira entendiendo el porqué de mi cambio de tema – es un viaje de estudios, pero podre probar el verdadero sahimi coreano.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado viajar a corea –Kari hace un puchero.

-Prometo que iremos juntos la próxima vez –responde Tk mirándola tiernamente.

-¡Basta! Verlos me revuelve el estomago –Tai los mira con fastidio.

-No seas fastidioso –Joe lo mira recriminatoriamente –Kari ya no es una niña.

-¡Mi hermana siempre será una niña para mí!

-Kari ya tiene veinte años –interviene Koushiro –que no te sorprenda si de un momento a otro te dice que se casara.

-¡Es una niña! –Grita Taichi

-Koushiro, Tai es terco pierdes tu tiempo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón –agrega Sora –me disculpan pero tengo que retirarme, prometí a mamá ayudarla con la floristería.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –pregunta Michael, volteo a verlo sorprendida – Tengo que ir al estudio, ¿Nos vamos Princesa?

-¿Ahora? –Preguntó apenada –pensaba quedarme un poco más.

-Tengo que estar allá a las 3, es mejor que me vaya ahora.

-no te preocupes por mi Mike, yo regreso en taxi.

-Yo la llevo a su casa –interviene Tai con una sonrisa –puedes ir tranquilo.

Michael se queda de pie sin decir nada.

-¿Te veo en la noche verdad? –pregunto tomando su mano.

-Te veo en la noche princesa – dice para luego depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios –Hasta luego. Pasa un buen día Yamato.

Me mantengo en mi asiento observando salir a Mike y Sora.

-¿Muy celoso no?

Volteo a ver a Tai molesta.

-Te matare Taichi Yagami.

* * *

Tiro las llaves sobre la mesa y coloco las bolsas de regalo en las sillas del comedor al encontrar la mesa ocupada por bolsas de supermercado.

-¡Yamato! Te estaba esperando –grita mi padre desde la cocina mientras ordena presurosamente la despensa –estaba pensando en preparar **gyoza** o unos **okonomiyaki **pero considerando como me quedo la última vez, llegue a la conclusión que sería mejor hacer **yakisoba**. Claro que si tú prefieres podemos pedir comida. Sería bueno que invites a Tai y a los chicos de la banda.

-Papá.

-¿No te gusta la idea? –Mi padre se acerca al comedor a tomar más bolsas sin mirarme – cierto, tu prefieres la comida de casa, ¿te molestaría encargarte de la cocina? No te olvides que los chicos de la banda te están esperando en casa de Touma, llamaron hace un rato.

-Papá escúchame.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes una mejor idea? –dice mi padre, retirando los contenidos que hay dentro de las bolsas de compras.

-Iré a Cenar con Natsuko.

Detiene su andar y levanta la mirada buscando en mi rostro la seriedad de mis palabras.

-¿Con Natsuko? –Dice mientras se apoya en la silla del comedor-¿cómo sucedió?

-Takeru .

-Entiendo.

-Lo siento. Debí haberte llamado temprano para que no compraras tantas cosas.

-No te preocupes –puedo sentir la tranquilidad en sus palabras, pero en su rostro veo un rastro de preocupación – ¿hablaste con ella?

-No. Takeru hizo la reservación.

-ya veo.

-Iré a bañarme.

-ve, continuare… con lo que estaba haciendo.

Me doy una pequeña ducha que se prolonga a una hora. Mi mente de vueltas y un pequeño dolor en la cabeza amenaza con aparecer. Me visto de una manera casual y salgo de mi habitación.

Encuentro a mi padre sentado en la sala buscando algo interesante en la programación de hoy.

-Acaba de pasar el último video que grabaron, te pareces mucho a mi cuando era joven. Claro que yo no tenía los ojos azules.

-Ni eras rubio.

-Con el cabello castaño era muy guapo. Por cierto en el comedor hay una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

-Gracias –digo acercándome al comedor –ya me voy, regreso en la noche.

-ve con cuidado. Si prefieres puedes llevarte mi auto.

-No te preocupes. Me sentiré mejor usando la moto.

Camino hacia la puerta guardando las llaves en el bolsillo de mi casaca. Me detengo tomando el pomo de la puerta, la duda comienza a invadirme y la opción de quedarme con mi padre en casa me resulta lo más lógico.

-Papá – volteo a verlo.

-Yamato –una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro –aquí estaré.

* * *

Antes de entrar reviso mi atuendo en el reflejo de las puertas de vidrio del restaurante. El vestido azul hace juego con el pequeño accesorio en mi cabello.

El amable anfitrión me da pase y me acompaña hacia la mesa donde Michael se encuentra.

Mike se percata de mi presencia y se pone de pie. Toma mi mano y me da un pequeño beso en los labios, puedo percibir el olor a licor en su aroma.

-Siéntate –dice jalando la silla.

-Mike ¿has estado tomando?

-para nada –Mike sonríe -¿Qué vas a comer?

-Mike ¿paso algo? Tú no acostumbras beber.

-Solo he probado una copa de vino –Mike toma la carta –muero de hambre, creo que pediré carne.

Me quedo en silencio observándolo.

-Te digo que estoy bien.

Decido no insistir y me concentro en la carta –creo que pediré pasta.

El camarero se acerca y apunta nuestros pedidos. Permanecemos en silencio, miro a Michael, el está concentrado tomando otra copa de vino.

-Mike ¿estás bien?

-Estoy perfecto ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

-Porque estas tomando de más. Hoy estas muy callado –digo colocando mi mano sobre la suya.

Michael retira su mano inmediatamente y le da otro sorbo a la copa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué tu vestido esta bonito? ¿O que te queda perfecto ese peinado?

-yo no me refiero a eso. Pero el Mike de siempre me hubiera dado un comentario con respecto a cómo me veo.

-¿Por qué? Creo que Taichi te lo dice siempre ¿Para que necesites que te lo diga yo? ¿O necesitas a más de uno para sentirte bien?

-¿Disculpa? –Lo miro sorprendida –¿te estás escuchando?

El camarero llega con los pedidos, me quedo en silencio sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Michael siempre había sido un caballero y verlo hablarme de esa forma me era irreal.

-¿no vas a comer? –Mike me mira sin expresión alguna.

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es el problema?

-sí, quiero saberlo.

-el maldito problema se llama Taichi Yagami.

* * *

-Señor Ishida ¿ordenara ahora?

-Solo agua, estoy esperando aun.

Escucho al reloj marcar la novena campanada. Sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante puedo sentir las miradas persistentes en mí y el sonido de algunas cámaras. Vuelvo a mirar a mirar el enorme reloj a un costado del gran salón. Mantengo mi mirada en el piano vacio que yace en medio del salón. La melodía que sale por alguno de los altavoces comienza a fastidiarme. Mi mente comienza a trabajar y la migraña amenaza con aparecer una vez más.

El camarero regresa y coloca un vaso de agua a mi lado. Busco en el bolsillo de mi casaca la pastilla para este inquietante dolor de cabeza.

Me queda claro el error que había cometido al aceptar una cena con ella. Mi mente da vueltas y recuerdos de mi infancia vuelven. El recuerdo joven intentando ser una madre para mí… recuerdo el motivo del final de su relación. Aun tengo en mente las palabras de aquel día, la última mirada que me dio y lo fácil que me dejo ir.

Cierro los ojos tratando de borrar su mirada de mi mente, trato de suprimir sus recuerdos… aun continuo peleando con mi infancia. Miro el reloj una vez más, observo a una pequeña niña tomarme algunas fotos y a su madre sonreírme tiernamente.

Me doy cuenta de lo que idiota que soy. Ella nunca había peleado por mí, no lo había hecho antes y no tenía porque hacerlo ahora.

Comienzo a reír repentinamente, varias personas me miran extrañados. Pero no me interesa lo estúpido que pueda verme, porque era eso lo que era en este momento. Aun estaba sentado con la esperanza de que ella llegara. Aun tenia la esperanza de escucharla decir mi nombre. Porque yo tenía mucho que preguntar. Y muchas dudas que resolver.

Comienzo a jugar con él sobre vacio de la pastilla. Recuerdo el rostro de confusión en mi padre. Soy consciente de que sus manos temblaron en ese momento. Y entiendo el porqué. Natsuko no vendría y él lo podía imaginar. Porque a ella siempre le había importado una mierda mi existencia.

Ya había resuelto mis dudas sin su ayuda.

Dejo un billete sobre la mesa y camino en dirección a la salida. Recorro el lugar con la mirada una vez más.

Ella no existía más para mí.

* * *

-¿Tai? El problema eres tú, no él. Tú y tus malditos celos –digo bajando la voz.

-¿yo? ¡Es él! ¡Tengo muy claro las intenciones de ese idiota! –Michael comienza a alzar la voz –no me vas a negar lo que él siente por ti, porque te lo dejo muy claro la otra vez en el estacionamiento ¿verdad?

-¿cómo?

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? ¿Creíste que podías ocultarme algo así?

-¡Tai no está interesado en mi!

¿A no? ¿Ahora vas a negarme lo que él siente? No te hagas la estúpida, porque lo sabes muy bien.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo Michael ¿Estas escuchando como me estás hablando? baja la voz y vámonos.

-¡Niégamelo! –Michael se levanta de la mesa y me toma del brazo – ¡quiero escucharte negarlo!

-Michael baja la voz –digo mirando alrededor –vámonos.

-¿no puedes negarlo verdad? –Michael me toma de los brazos, puedo sentir la presión de sus dedos –entonces quiero escucharte decir que no sientes nada por él y todo se solucionara.

-Michael suéltame –comienzo a sentir el dolor por la fuerza que ejerce en mis brazos–me estas lastimando.

-¡dímelo! ¡Maldita sea dímelo!

-¡Suéltala! – Michael es separado de mí de un tirón. Caigo sentada sobre la silla -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Miro sorprendida a Yamato. Puedo sentir furia en sus palabras. Lo escucho claramente desde donde estoy sentada. Pero de alguna manera Michael para ser otra persona.

-Este no es asunto tuyo Ishida –dice dándole la espalda para volver a dirigirse a mí. Yamato lo sujeta del hombro. Yamato es al menos cinco centímetros más alto que Michael.

Michael mira a Yamato y se da cuenta de la furia en su rostro. Parece comenzar a dudar de sus acciones.

-Escúchame será mejor que Mimi y yo nos vayamos.

-Sera mejor que te vayas solo –Yamato aun no ha retirado su mano del hombro de Michael, puedo ver como lo aprieta, causando que Michael se estremezca ligeramente –Mimi se quedara aquí.

Michael duda y vuelve a mirarme – ella estará bien, ahora será mejor que te vayas – Yamato suelta el hombro de Michael al obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

Aun sorprendida veo a Michael salir del restaurante, puedo escuchar a las personas murmurar, muchos lucen sorprendidos por la escena que acaban de ver.

Observo todo el lugar con mi visión periférica. Mientras miro fijamente a Yamato impresionada. El se vuelve hacia mí. Me mira de igual manera con una expresión en sus ojos que no puedo descifrar. No parece estar enojado, pero parece haber comprendido algo.

Continuo observándolo, él toma un par de respiraciones profundas relajando su boca de la ira sombría, aflojando sus puños.

Camina hacia mí, me pongo de pie por inercia. Mis manos comienzan a temblar, Yamato toma mi mano y me conduce hacia la salida sin decir nada.

Puedo sentir el aire golpear mi rostro al llegar al estacionamiento. Yamato aun me sostiene las manos ligeramente.

Se detiene frente a su moto y me suelta lentamente. Vuelve hacia mí mirando mis brazos marcados por los dedos de Michael y luego mira directamente mis ojos.

-¿Fue él?

-¿cómo?

\- ¿Él también fue el culpable de lo sucedido la otra vez?

Miro horrorizada a Yamato -¡No! Michael nunca me había lastimado.

-Mimi, necesito que seas sincera ¿fue él? –mira a mis ojos con preocupación y toma mis hombros ligeramente.

-Te juro que no fue él. Lo que me paso esa vez fue un accidente.

-¿Es la primera vez que él te lastima?

-Michael estaba ebrio. Él no es así. Te lo aseguro Yamato.

Guarda silencio. Agacha la mirada y suelta mis hombros. Se quita la casaca para luego colocarla sobre mí.

-No se lo digas a nadie –suelto.

Me mira profundamente, puedo sentir mis piernas temblar y a mi mente marearse, el efecto que causa en mi los ojos de Yamato hacen a mi cuerpo estremecerse.

-Te llevo a casa.

-Yamato.

-No entiendo que es lo que estas ocultando –dice subiendo a su moto –no hay nada que yo puedo decir ciertamente.

-Yamato.

-Te escucho.

Lo miro apenada –Nunca he subido a una moto.

Veo una sonrisa formarse en sus labios –me lo imaginaba –responde extendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a subir.

-Yamato.

-dime.

-Gracias.

* * *

Arrojo las llaves encima de la mesa. Camino hacia la cocina, en donde encuentro a mi padre entretenido preparando algo en la estufa.

Me quedo de pie observándolo, él parece estar haciendo una labor complicada.

-Si le agregas sal, será incomible.

\- pero parece que le falta solo un poquito de sal.

-Ya te dije que eso no lleva más que una pisca de sal.

-definitivamente esto no es lo mío –me mira tratando de obtener respuestas en mis ojos –discúlpame.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-por hacerte comer esto tantos años.

-aun no he muerto, parece que no es tan malo –digo mirando el interior de la sartén - ¿Por qué cocinas a estas horas?

-porque imagino que debes tener hambre ¿no es así?

Lo miro detenidamente –muero de hambre.

-Compre un pastel – puedo ver la tristeza oculta en sus ojos–tu sabor favorito.

-Chocolate.

-El máximo secreto de Yamato Ishida –dice mientras saca el pastel de la nevera y comienza colocar las velas –Taichi vino, fue a comprar pizza.

-Papá.

-Te escucho.

-¿Tu lo sabías verdad?

-¿saber qué?

-Que ella nunca vendría.

* * *

_**Okonomiyaki : e**_s una comida japonesa que consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha.

_**Al fin puedo subir este capítulo.**_

_**¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Se ha olvidado de mí? **_

_**Pues yo no me he olvidado de ustedes. Ni he abandonado este fanfic para nada. **_

_**Como mencione arriba estoy un poco atareada. Y en realidad tenía la intención de terminar este capítulo el sábado pasado, pero ese día no venia inspiración :c**_

_**Hoy luego de comprarme una caja de chocolates me senté y dije: ¡Hoy si o si termino este capítulo! Y bueno parece que el chocolate ayudo mucho.**_

_**Les agradezco enormemente por sus rr, me hace muy feliz leerlos. Por cierto el sexto capítulo, será uno de los más largos, porque tengo una sorpresa y mucho chocolate para escribir. **_

_**Agradezco a :**_

_**Lulu29 ¿Cómo estás? ¿Disfrutando del verano de España? Aquí en Perú el clima esta tan loco que a veces sale el sol y otros días llueve, es un invierno raro que se cobro a su primera víctima. Si estoy con gripe **__**. ¿Si juegas corazón de melón? Qué suerte que vives en Europa puedes ir y tranquilamente comprar los mangas de Corazón de melón, aquí tengo que pedirlos por internet y todavía me cobran por envió es tan injusto… Y bueno regresando a la historia. Si la familia Tachikawa oculta muchas cosas que ya voy a comenzar a escribir. El capitulo seis será uno de los mas esenciales para el fanfic. Y bueno la mamá de Mimi es lo peor, y su padre que decir. A mí me encantan las escenas de celos, pero las graciosas, porque puedes ponerle su pisca de humor. Por cierto pase a leer tus fanfics, estaba en el bus atorada en el trafico y que mejor que leer Mimato y te encontré. Me gusto mucho. Aunque aun me falto leer uno. Continua escribiendo :D Cuídate un montón y disfruta del verano.**_

_**Esther ¿Cómo te va? ¡Eres de mi equipo! Yo también se que no pasara una escena mimato en Digimon adventure tri pero al menos que Tai y Mimi tengan algo. Yo adoro a ese moreno ksdfnjlfd jajajajaja. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Un poco sobre la vida de mi Yamato Ishida. Espero te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho **_

_**Mariana garcia aun no dejo de reir cada vez que leo güero oxigenado, el otro dia estaba viendo una de las novelas mexicanas de mi Mamá y dijeron esa palabra y no puede dejar de reir como una loca. Si Taichi no es ningún santo y relativamente si terminaron fue por…. Eso se sabrá en uno de los capítulos. Y si Sora no quiere soltar a Yamato, pero es que si fuera yo no lo suelto ni loca, lo agarro de la pierna y lo abrazo como un Koala ¡Es Yamato! Bueno cuídate muchooo y espero te haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Un saludo enorme.**_

_**Mimato bombon kou Te puedo asegurar que Yamato no será solo un amiguito. Eso te lo garantizo. Y puedo decir que Michael está enamorado de Mimi, a si que técnicamente se muere de celos de Taichi, y en este capítulo lo demostró. Sorita Sorita continuara jodiendo, como tu dices jajajaajjajajaja ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo? ¿Te gusto? Me alegra muchisisisimo que te guste mi fanfic. Lo escribo con mucho cariño. Muchas gracias por leerme, prometo no demorarme en subir el siguiente capítulo que ya lo estoy escribiendo. Cuídate un montón y un abrazo enorme.**_

_**Por cierto revisando mis archivos en mi computadora encontré el capitulo que continuaba a Wrong Love, el capitulo quince a medio escribir. No recordaba haberlo escrito.**_

_**Sin más me despido, cuídense un montón y si están entrando a invierno abríguense o si están en verano disfruten de los días de sol.**_

_**Olvide preguntar ¿vieron el tráiler de Adventure Tri? ¡A mí me fascino! ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?**_

_**By Min**_


End file.
